


Born Ready, Be Greater

by Mietten_Pokken



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Rising (2018), Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, And Spider-Man Video Games, Based on many Spider-Man Story Arcs, Crushes, Earth-TRN633, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Maybe Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Superior Spider-Man, Villain Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mietten_Pokken/pseuds/Mietten_Pokken
Summary: Peter has always been excepting of his friends gaining spider powers; even though he was expecting it to stop at three. Now when a new friend gains powers from a symbiote who claims to want to do good; the web warriors will have to be ready for a new enemies vendetta for that will bring an invasion to New York, and the entire planet during the day of the eclipse.





	1. Life Foundation

 

It’s not strange that in a world of super heroes, many people gain super powers. And with these new heroes sprouting everywhere, there are those who try to replicate these powers for themselves. In the end, the results of the replicators is not what they had in mind. Sometimes heroes are created from the ignorant mistakes of others, look at Spider-Man after all. A radioactive spider just happened to be crawling around a laboratory? Someone probably got fired that day.

And now a new story weaves itself into existence...

<><><> 

“Avengers... no that will be the obvious choice. The Defenders... no they’re pretty popular now too. Agents of Smash... too obscure; plus Hulk is an Avengers now. What was the name of that superhero group in Westchester County?“

“Come on Diego,” Flash Thompson gave a boy in front of his a shove, “you’re holding up the line just like Parker did at Osborn Academy.”

“Sorry Flash,” Dominic apologized.

Dominic Diego, newest student at Midtown High. A bit of a surprise since many students apply for Horizon High, the school for geniuses, these days. Dominic didn’t think he would fit in there, for his interest wasn’t exactly scientific despite involving waves and motion.

“You’re seriously writing down notes here of all places?” Liz Allen asked as Dominic caught up with her and Randy Robertson.

Dominic pointed to Randy, “What about Randy?”

He looked up from his notepad, “This is for the Daily Bugle.”

“My notes are for the bugle too,” Dominic defended.

“It’s for the music contest at the end of the month,” Liz smirked.

Dominic folded his arms, “Still for the bugle.”

A slap on the back almost made Dominic drop his notepad.

“Still think you’ll win that contest by the bugle, Diego?” asked Ramon Hernandez.

Hernandez’s friends, Carl Mach and Trevor Cole walked up beside him.

“What song could you possibly write about the heroes of New York City? You haven’t been here long enough to see anything,” said Trevor.

“I was turned into a giant spider like the rest of New York,” Dominic stated. He thought they’d remember that since they posted photos of him after being cured when he was...indecent, “I can write a song about Spider-Man.”

Three guys turned around to see how far away Flash was from them and started to laugh.

“You’ll definitely lose if you write about Spider-Man,” Ramon laughed, “Jameson hates his guts.”

“Especially when that Spider-Island mess was his fault,” added Trevor.

“That was the Jackal,” said Liz, “Spider-Man had nothing to do with the virus, except for helping to cure all of New York.”

“Okay then, what about that time he turned evil?” said Carl.

“Doctor Otto Octavius stole his body,” said Randy.

Ramon waved his hand at the three friends, “Whatever. Spider-Man’s a menace, and you’ll be disqualified for writing about a menace.”

The three boys left them alone.

“Randy-“

“My dad said that Jameson can’t disqualify you, but the vote most likely won’t be in your favor.”

Liz crossed her arms, “Well that’s totally biased. Everyone understands that he hates Spider-Man, but it’s not like _he’s_ the one performing or anything.”

 “Time to regroup everyone,” said the teacher. “Horizon’s finally here so we can begin the tour.”

The students from Horizon High School entered the building, following the head master of the school Max Modell. There wasn’t a rivalry between the two schools, but with Peter Parker transferring there Horizon was a hot topic at Midtown High.

“Heh, so the nerd school is here,” scoffed Ramon. His words were on cue just as Peter walked into the building.

“So that’s Peter from the class photos,” said Dominic. “He doesn’t look like a dork to me Liz.”

“Oh just get him started on in a conversation about anything here and you’ll see,” She made her left hand mimic a sock puppet.

“And this is coming from the girl who needed his tutoring after school,” Randy said with a chuckle.

Liz ignored him and followed after the rest of Midtown High. Randy smirked to himself for getting a ruse out of her, and Dominic just chuckle; still brainstorming notes to a song.

<><><> 

The Life Foundation was no different from any other high tech laboratory. Besides a few robots and differently-designed power suits, it was no different or better than the technology shown off at Osborn Academy. At least according to Liz. She even mentioned how they were allowed to test some of the equipment unlike at the Life Foundation.

There was supposed to be a special appearance by the two men in charge of the Life Foundation, but they were running behind. It gave the students and faculty more time to look around; with Midtown having to write down notes for a class assignment.

Dominic multitasked at writing notes and thinking of songs. One notebook was his pocket-size dream journal; decorated with guitars, music notes, and other oddities. His other notebook was just a plain journal with 150 pages.

“Well there’s nothing to see here,” He placed his school notebook into his backpack and his dream journal in his hand. Nothing would be better than hanging with Liz and Randy, but the teacher remembered to split friends apart. At least Ramon and his _boys_ were also separated from each other.

“Let’s see... Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider...” Dominic scratched out the lyrics, “that sounds like something from the eighties. Maybe Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Ultimate... I hate artist block. Or is this writers block.”

“I think in your case it’s both,” Peter Parker, he wasn’t too much taller than Dominic. Still didn’t look like a dork either.

“I was talking out loud?” Dominic smirked, “It’s kind of a habit when I’m trying to think of songs.”

Peter chuckled, “Trust me, I am the record breaker of talking out loud. So, you’re writing a song about Spider-Man?”

Ramon looked over at the two.

“Yeah, I mean he’s pretty cool,” Dominic rubbed the back of his head, “and from the few submissions I’ve seen on the Daily Bugle’s webesite, everyone is doing some other hero like the Avengers or The Guardians of The Galaxy.”

“No X-Men?”

“I think they’re in the same boat as Spidah!” A tickle-like movement made Dominic rub the back of his neck frantically.

He and Peter saw a spider on the floor in front of Dominic’s shoe. A few students turned around and laughed. Nothing’s funny about a spider close enough to bite someone..., unless it’s a ghost spider whose venom is not harmful to humans.

“How are you going to write a song about Spider-Man when you’re scared of a tiny garden spider? Ha!” Ramon slapped his knees as he laughed.

“Who’s that?” Peter recognized the face, but couldn’t recall ever talking with that student.

“Ramon Hernandez,” Dominic spat, “one of three jerks at Midtown High.”

“Flash Thompson isn’t one is he?”

“Flash? He’s a pretty cool guy,” Peter’s reaction was weird to Dominic, “I just can’t believe he never picked up that Ramon, Trevor, and Carl think Spider-Man is a fool and make fun of him behind his back.”

“I’d never expect Flash to be in a position like that.”

Dominic didn’t ask Peter what he meant by that. Instead, he was about to step on the spider that he assumed Ramon put on him.

“Don’t you dare!”

A container slid across the floor and captured the spider; while also making Dominic trip backwards into an employee. Another container landed in Dominic’s lap after he fell down.

“No way...” Peter’s tone made Dominic look at the container he was holding, “that can’t be the V-252.”

“The what?” Dominic looked at the goo-like substance in the container. He blinked when it looked like the goo was moving around.

“Give me that!” The scientist who dropped the substance took it back from Dominic. “This isn’t some V-252, whatever that is?”

That was a terrible imitation of Peter.

“This substance will solve the many problems that humanity has faced over the years, maybe even cure cancer!”

The employee who captured the spider also gave Dominic and Peter a glare. More so Dominic when expeting their School I.D. Badges, “And this spider is also a very rate specimen. I wouldn’t expect someone from Midtown High to know this, but surely someone from Horizon should be more aware.”

“I’m sorry?” Dominic said as the two employees left. One of them was heading towards a teacher.

“Who does he think he is making fun of Midtown like that?” muttered Peter.

“Especially when his experiments are just _flop_ and a spider you can find in the grass,” Dominic said with a faint smile.

“Mr. Diego.”

“And I’m in trouble,” Diego looked around for his notepad, seeing that Peter had it, “thanks Peter.”

“You know who I am?”

“From Liz and-“

_“Mr. Diego...”_

“I’m Dominic Diego by the way. Get it memorized because one day I’m going to be a famous musician. Just check out my UTube and Spotify: DeeandDie! No spaces.”

“Sure, I’ll check it out. And I’m Peter Parker... but you knew that already.”

“Yeah, you’re nothing like Liz described,” of course Dominic was reconsidering the dork part right now.

“MR. DIEGO!”

“And there’s my parole officer...”

Peter noticed that the scientist that had the spider was standing next to the teacher who called Diego. He thought back to the other scientist while he pulled out his cellphone. The substance looked like the V-252, the venom symbiote that was bonded to a guy named Eddie Brock a month ago.

“Yo Pete!” Miles Morales, a fellow student of from Horizon High. “Did you see exo-skeletons? The Life Foundation got approval to make the armor out of vibranium! I bet Iron Man and War Machine would have trouble going up against these guys.”

“There letting us visit other rooms?”

“Yeah; Gwen, Anya, Max, everyone is exploring the place.”

“Everyone, but Midtown High apparently,” Peter noticed two students being declined to enter the next room.

“Dee and Die?” Miles looked at Peter’s phone. “Phone misspelled something?”

Peter chuckled, “No, DeeandDie (Dee) is Dominic Diego’s Utube and Spotify pages.”

He guided Miles view toward Dominic on the other side of the room, “A future musician in the making.”

“And apparently a fanfiction writer.”

“What was that?”

“You tapped a link to his fanfiction.net account,” Miles smirked at Diego’s fanfiction profile, “a bunch of his stories are for anime, video games, comic books, and... Spider-Man?”

“I have a section all to myself?” Peter smiled.

“Fifty stories... he writes Spider-Man stories the most,” Miles continued, “none of them are crossovers either.”

“Fifty stories,” Peter looked back at Dominic across the room, “and too think he was having trouble writing a song for the bugle’s contest.”

Miles laughed again, “Well a lot of his stories more than one chapter are in-progress. And the only ones completed are not about you.”

“Let me see,” Peter took his phone back. “Spider-Girl?”

“And there self-inserts too,” Miles shook his head and smiled.

“Like he’s writing a first-person narrative about being in my body?”

“You still have last month on the mind don’t you? That Dominic guy wrote himself as a super hero who saves the world with Spider-Girl. He’s totally crushing on Anya; we’ve got to show her this.”

“No we don’t,” Peter closed the tab with the story on his phone. He could tell by Mile’s grin that he was going to show this to Anya anyway. “Really?”

The sound of a grunt cut Miles off. He didn’t need to find Anya, for she was kicked through the doors as Spider-Girl. Another girl in a costume broke the doors down and stood triumphant over her.

“Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or did Kraven the Hunter become Raven the _Huntress_?” asked Peter.

Then came the sound of glass windows breaking, and exits shutting tight. This time it was Kraven the Hunter...times two.

“And now I’m seeing double,” Miles and Peter ran into the restrooms.

The teacher from Midtown approached Kraven. Students were begging him not to do so, but he didn’t listen, “And who might you be, endangering these students by breaking through the window like-“

Kraven hoisted the man by the shirt color as floating cameras approached him, “I am Kraven the Hunter, host the reality hunting show _Kraven’s Amazing Hunt_! And today’s episode features a guest appearances by my strapping son and lovely daughter: Vladimir and Ana Kravinoff! Show the audience what you’ve got my little cheetah.”

“A bag of these... slime things father,” Ana said as she took one out of the bag and held it up.

“Not anymore...,” an unexpected kick from Spider-Girl caused Ana to let go of the container she was holding.

Before Ana could react to Spider-Girl, she felt the bag with the rest of the experiments snatched from her too.

“Sorry, but none of those slime things are toys,” Spider-Man, dealing his traditional quips as he and Spider... Miles in his spider outfit regrouped with Spider-Girl, “I suggest getting _Project MC2_ for your daughter Kraven.”

Kraven drew his staff, “Ah, Man Vs Beast; The Spider Family Vs the Kravinoff Family. Definitely a match of the century.”

“I doubt anyone’s going to watch this for eighty-dollars a month,” Miles blocked a blow from Vladimir as he lunged toward Spider-Man.

“It’s only twenty dollars a month if you subscribe to our streaming service,” said Vladimir. Miles couldn’t tell if he was joking back, or being serious.

Spider-Man was in a tough position himself. Spider-Girl was able to get Ana off his back, but now he was fighting Kraven while trying to keep the bag from the hunter’s reach.

“Two teenagers Kraven,” Spider-Man blocked the hunter’s staff with kicks, “how old are you exactly?”

Kraven smirked, “I could ask you the same Spider-Man. Who bit your head off to spawn a daughter?”

“You know there my partners, so I’m going to ignore that question,” Spider-Man tossed the bag up quickly, kicked Kraven, and caught the bag. _I need to find a way to get these experiments and people away from Kraven. This is like a cage match with all of the entrances shut though-_

Spider-Girl was knocked into Spider-Man by Ana, and in the huntress had the bag of experiments. She didn’t even move from her location.

“How did you-“

Spider-Girl got up, “It’s that amulet of hers Spider-Man.”

Ana twirled it around, “Yes, it’s a perfect accessory and it gives my family the skills of many animals, like a cheetah for example.”

“Or the strength of a woolly mammoth,” Kraven said as his muscle expanded a little.

“Even the legs of a kangaroo,” and that’s when Vladimir kicked Miles with his kangaroo empowered legs.

Miles reacted quickly by yanking Vladimir’s staff with his webs. It wasn’t on purpose, but he made the laser-spear tip collide with the bag of experiments Ana was holding. The locks on all of the doors suddenly retracted as well.

“This way!” yelled Max Mowdell.

All of the Horizon students followed their headmaster, except for Gwen Stacy. She was running straight for the fray between the Spiders and Hunters.

“Young lady!” yelled the teacher from Midtown.

“The Spider Heroes can’t fight and keep those experiments safe at the same time!” Gwen continued toward the fight, earning a sigh from the teacher.

“I know Horizon is use to super villain attacks after Otto, but still”- The teacher noticed Flash Thompson running toward the fight as well. “Mr. Thompson!”

“Gotta help Spidey sir!”

The teacher noticed two more students break away from the crowd.

“Ms. Watson and Mr. Diego!” the two didn’t respond him and followed after Flash. He noticed two more students trying to break from the class, “Ms. Allen, Mr. Robertson; there will be no more students trying to play hero.”

“But sir, Diego, Mary Jane, and Flash are our friends,” pleaded Randy, “we can’t-“

“I said no more students Mr. Robertson,” the teacher scurried him and Liz out with the others.

Flash looked back at Mary Jane and Dominic, surprised that they decided to follow him, “What are you two doing?”

“If I’m going to apply for a job at the Bugle, I need experience when being close on the action!” said Mary Jane.

Dominic smiled nervously, “Well I need inspiration for a song, and what’s better inspiration than watching Spider-Man fight?”

“We just need to grab those containers and get out of their way,” said Gwen.

“Right, as if a few cubs like yourselves can withstand the might of the Kravinoff fam-“ a web in the face shut Kraven up.

“Now now,” Spider-Man swung at Kraven only for the hunter to dodge, “remember Kraven, your fights with us!”

“Ana, Valdimir, forget the spiderlings and stop those hyenas!” on their fathers orders the two Kravinoffs ran toward Gwen and the others.

“Hyenas?” Miles asked as he grabbed Ana and Vladimir with his webs. “He’s losing material.”

“Not like he had any before,” Anya webbed up a few containers and tossed them toward Gwen and the others. “Go now!”

“Whatever you say Spider-Girl!” Flash said as he was the first one heading for the exit.

Mary Jane was the second one out; Dominic noticed a pen around her neck flashing. _That Mary Jane,_ he thought, _she bought one of those spy camera from an online store_.

“No else is living here with our client’s supplies!” Vladimir and Ana blocked the exit, keeping Dominic and Gwen from getting around them.

“Now be good little cubs and give us the containers,” growled Ana.

“Is it just me or are they acting more like animals?” Dominic asked Gwen as the two of them backed away from the Kravinoff siblings.

Vladimir was suddenly yanked into the air.

“Didn’t you two hear what Spider-Man said?” Miles jumped into the air and punched the Kravinoff son with a boost from his venom blast.

Gwen and Dominic ran while Ana was distracted by Miles and Spider-Girl. It didn’t last long for the huntress held her amulet and chanted some mystical words. Dominic felt something yank on the back of his leg.

“That amulet gives you spider powers too?” Dominic groaned as he hit the floor hard.

“Webs...,” Ana flung Dominic like a rag doll and took the container from him, “just the webs.”

Spider-Girl released her grip on Ana and caught Dominic before he would smashed against the wall.

“Th-thanks Spider-Woman,” His face was bright like a rose petal.

“Spider-Woman, that’s a first,” She smiled, “you can just call me Spider-Girl, and don’t thank me just yet.”

Ana was walking toward them.

Spider-Girl sighed, “Pretty sure I’m not supposed to do this, but consider this a gift.”

She whispered to Dominic and slipped something onto his wrist.

“Isn’t that-“

Spider-Girl shushed him, “I’m a special case, unlike Spider-Man and Spider...Kid. As for the plan: we both run to her, you break away, and-“

“Talking to a fan Spider-Girl,” Ana nails were in the shape of tiger claws, “both of your deaths will be swift!”

“Dominic, now!”

Ana was confused as she was sprayed in the face with webbing from a different direction. He might have had the thought of his name coming from Spider-Girl’s lips in mind, but Dominic was able to get a good shot in.

“I kind of bought the toy water gun web shooters to use some parts in a science project,” Dominic smiled at Spider-Girl, before running for the exit.

Spider-Man wanted to make a comment about some toy company making a profit off of his web shooters, but he was just glad to see Dominic and everyone else out of harm’s way. _Still gonna have to investigate those containers full of ooze,_ he thought.

Spider-Girl and Miles ran to his side just as they cornered the three Kravinoffs.  The three spiders took aim with their webs.

“A heads up Kraven, our webs come out with ice and peanut butter.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my first Spider-Man fanfiction, and it takes in the 2017 animated series. My inspiration came from the new backstory for the symbiotes and how the writers of the current show and Ultimate Spider-Man decided to diverge from well known Spider-Man lore, and bring in the obscure material.
> 
> For right now I'll say that the story will take place after a possible story in season 2 giving how episode 13 ended. And yes Gwen will have spider powers in this story, which will be explained later.
> 
> Dominic was actually inspired by Francine Beck of Ultimate Spider-Man. It will make sense after reading chapter 2.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate the feedback.


	2. Symbiosis

The Kravenoff’s weren’t given the title _The Hunter_ for nothing. After the New York Police Department arrived on the scene they were gone. No traces of them left behind. Even the webbing that bonded them was gone. Peter assumed they escaped after he, Miles, and Anya left before Max or anyone else from Horizon would be wary of their whereabouts. The important thing was that the Kravenoff’s didn’t escape with the jars from the Life Foundation.

Though, the three spider heroes did make it back in time to see the two scientist, Max, the Midtown Teacher, and a new face around Dominic. One of the scientist held a jar that was empty, waving in front of Dominic’s face even though he could obviously see it. If it was the jar her brought outside with him, it was still full from what Anya remembered.

“What are you implying?” they heard Dominic ask the scientist holding the jar.

“There’s no **SC-4** in this jar,” He sighed at Dominic’s expression, “the goo! The goo is missing!”

“Well I didn’t steal it!” Dominic argued.

The other scientist glared at Dominic, “Then why were you the last one out?”

“Oh because I wanted to post a Spider-Man fight on Youtube,” Dominic rose his voice again, “I was trying to get the jar out of there like everyone else and ended up in a playing a game of keep away!”

“Which is why I told you all not to get involved,” said the Midtown Teacher, “you could have been killed Mr. Diego.”

“If he doesn’t confess he’ll wish he would have been injured,” said the scientist who had the jar with the spider.

“Seriously?” Dominic threw his hands in the air, “what would I do with a piece of s-“

“Mr. Diego!” said the Midtown teacher.

“Snot!” Dominic finished, spitting into both of the scientists face. Accident or not he was glad it happened.

“Mr. Diego, to the bus!” The midtown teacher marched Dominic to the school bus.

Miles shook his head, “They could have thanked him for getting the jar back. You guys don’t think Kraven or his family got away with that one experiment do you?”

“No, they would have gloated about having it and then make their leave,” said Peter. “Kraven’s not one to drag out a fight after getting what he wants.”

Peter looked back at the building, _and what did Kraven’s client want with those jars of goo?_

<><><> 

“You get into any trouble?”

Dominic looked up from his locker to see Liz standing nearby.

“No, but apparently I’m not allowed to set foot within the Life Foundation for two months. Not that I want to go there anyway.”

“At least you didn’t get detention or worse,” Liz smiled.

“Yeah, and it was cool to see Spider-G-roup up close,” Dominic could tell Liz caught his slip of the tongue. Then he remembered the web-shooter Spider-Girl gave him, “I should probably give this back to her huh?”

“If you ever see her again. What are the chances of that happening anytime soon? I’d keep as a souvenir.”

“What if Spider-Girl needs it?”

“I thought she was the one who had organic webs, like we all had during that spider-virus outbreak?”

“She is.”

“Well Spider-Man could probably make her a new one.”

“True.”

The final bell rang and the two friends said their goodbye for the day. Liz said she was going to see how Randy was doing on his blog in the computer lab. Dominic went to music shop that was on the way to his house.

It was a nice shop with many instruments and equipment for all types of musicians. Of course it sold music as well, but Dominic had to resist the urge to buy the latest CD from one of his favorite bands. He bought two headphones and a microphone. Earphones aren’t the best equipment for listening to music on a laptop with beats audio; neither is using the same laptop’s built-in mic as a substitute microphone.

His old microphone stopped working after a power outage. Didn’t stop him from making a scratch demo with the resources had on him.  He still had time to write a song for the Daily Bugles contest. He just needed to find the inspiration.

“Hi dad, I’m home!” Dominic said as he walked into his house.

Dominic’s father, Mr. Washington, came down the stairway in a suit and tie. His son found his clothing humorous.

“Subbing for a night-class again dad? You know you can dress more casual. I’ve seen many people walk around in their jammies leaving ESU.”

“I know that, but as a college professor I need to show my students that there is no shame in dressing professionally,” he ruffled Dominic’s hair, “if only my own son would do so too.”

“Hey, I where suits and ties when going to interviews. Never wore my jammies in public unless we had one of those days at school.”

“And yet you keep the blue streaks at the tip of your hair.”

Dominic shrugged, “Shows that I’m an individual, and it helps me stand out. It’ll help me make a brand for myself.”

Mr, Washington shook his head and laughed, “So how was the trip to the Life Foundation?”

Dominic thought about mentioning the whole being accused of stealing an experiment from the lab. He didn’t want his father to march to the school, or the laboratory to demand to speak with somebody.

“Eh, they were... they treated us differently from Horizon High.”

“Differently?”

“They wouldn’t let us see anything,” Dominic’s expression changed to a smile, “but I got to see Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, and... that other Spider-Guy save the day.”

“I bet that gave you inspiration for your song.”

“Not really,” Dominic sat down at the dining room table, “I want my song to express all the good Spider-Man has done for New York, and how cool he is. I just can’t find the right words.”

Mr. Washington placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, “The words will come to you Dominic. Many famous musicians have experienced writer’s block in their time. You already know the story you want to tell, try summarizing it.”

“Heh, I wish I could experience what Spider-Man does,” tapped a pencil against his journal, “swinging through the city, fighting bad guys, saving the day; that’s material for a song right-“

Mr. Washington smirked at his son.

“I need to set my phone of record when I do that,” Dominic chuckled.

“Well I’m off the Empire State,” Mr. Washington grabbed his coat and reached for the doorknob. He turned back to Dominic before leaving, “What do you plan on doing with the prize money after you win?”

Dominic crossed his arms, “Well saving for college of course. Do you need it for something? I’d give it to you in a heartbeat.”

“I was just wondering if you would consider Horizon High. You use to be interested in inventing back in the day, taking a part your old toys to make new things out of the parts. And Horizon can help you get scholarships and grants.”

“I’ll think about it dad.”

It wasn’t the first time Mr. Washington brought up Horizon High before. Dominic had no dislike for the school, it’s just he was more into music than being the next Neil Degrasse Tyson or Jocelyn Bell Burnell. If he did win the money... he would consider it. Maybe sometime later this week he could take a tour. He’d still be able to see Randy and Liz if he switched schools.

“Ouch!” Dominic looked at his arm to see a spider resting on it like it was his nest. “That bump... this looks like a normal gardenish spider. Why is this bump throbbing so much though?”

The spider jumped off of his arm and flew outside a cracked window. Dominic closed it and ran upstairs to his room.

“I’ve gotta see what kind of spider that was. The coloring was different, but... could that... have... been... a...”

Dominic never reached his computer. Drowsiness caught him and laid him down on his bed. He was snoring heavily, and practically digging his finger nails into his bed sheets. If only he was still conscious-

-He’d notice something else coming toward his body.

<><><> 

When Dominic woke up, he wasn’t inside of his room. It was more like an old lava lamp he use to keep on his night stand. Yellow and orange everywhere. Kind of 70’s-ish, but-

“Feels like I partied too much, and I’ve never been invited to one,” Dominic stood, still feeling a little light headed.

Suddenly, he was standing inside the halls of Midtown High School.

“School?” He looked around the corridors, “No one in sight.”

The hallways suddenly filled with students.

“Somethings not right... Liz? Randy? Mary Jane?” they didn’t hear him, let alone look to see who was calling them. “Cindy? Flash?”

Now he was getting desperate.

“Trevor? Carl? Ramon?” even those three didn’t bat an eye or bother to insult him.

“Okay Double D, this is obviously a dream,” Dominic reassured himself, “obviously a lucid one. I’ll probably wake up in a few minutes since I just figured that out. Or maybe I could imagine myself as hero for kicks.”

"̶͜͟H̨͞e̵̡r̴̶͟͞͞o̶̧̢̧.̢̕͟"̷̵

Dominic jumped at the voice.

"̷̛W̸̢͟͜a̕͜͝ņ͝t͘̕͠҉͢ ͟͝t̸͝o͜͠͝ ̕͢͡b̵͠ę̛ ̧͢͜͏h̛͡e̶͘r̛͘o.҉̧"̸͟͝

It was screechy, comparable to a witch. Not Scarlet Witch of the Avengers, but- no it sounded like a serpent almost. That was hiss Dominic heard.

“Want to be a hero?” Dominic felt himself moving toward the voice. His heart was pounding and blood flowing, but something made him feel relaxed.

“͋͗̿ͭͤ̚N̔ͯ̉̍ͣōͧ͜ ͧͥ̇̈b̴́͊ȅ̆ ̛ͧ̆̔͐lͨ͏ik̈́̅͆̀̓̄eͬ͋̎͐ͬ ́f̴͊̓̍̿͋a͏ṫh͊er̓̓́̅͗̚.͌ͩ͟”̉

̓ͩ̏ͬ͆“ͨ̆͐͗͡W̧ͯ̈̾̅͗̂͐a͗ͦ̌͒͋̑n̿̾̍̔͛͂͡t҉ ̃̆͠p͟eͣ̾̋̆̇͒ͥ͢rͣ̄̑̄̆̽ͥf̷ͩ͌͐ͬe͘ć͂͂t̢́̆ ̷́̂͆͐͋ͭͨš̑͡y̿́̉́ͭ̀̆m͗͆ͪ̕b̸̾̂̋̀ͦ͐iͨ̉̈ͬ͞o̐ͮs̔͆ͤ̇̚̕i̵͋̀ͯs̓.̿͗̓̑̃”̿͊̽̍

“Perfect symbiosis?” Dominic felt a weird jolt in his head as he moved toward a door at the end of the hall.

“̨ͫ͑̇Kǹo͑̐̅̃̌̒̍͝w͏n̶̊ͩ͆͂͛̈ f͒̍̾o͠rͯ͝ ͆ͩ̂ͨ̎͌̕bͯ͏ę͑̄ͫiͦͧ̎̅͐͏ǹ̈́̃͡g͌ͮͤ͒̾̕ ̏̇̾ͮ̽̏eͭ̇̊vͪͧ̒̋̚iͭͩͭ̔l̎͗͐ͥ͑͒;͘ ̴͋̑ͫ͆ͨ̉t̐̚h̃̓ͧ͊̆ā̑̔͐̓t̄ͯ̾͗̑̅̕ ͧ̈͗nͬ͊̌͢o̚t̒ͤ̉ͧ ̃͊͞tr̓u̍͂e̢.̎̏̊̔”͏  
̷“̈W̓͌͐aͣ͂̃͛ͬ̂ņt̶ ̊̃͞tͦǫ̇̾́͑͐ ͐̑̅ͧ̓ͫb̷̆͐ũ̴ͥ̃͋̇ilͪ̍͂̈́͋̿͌d̉͛͆̇ ̶̐ͦͥ͒͆͋̓pȇ͐̒ͤ̃r͑̆̂̎̂f̓eͩͮ͒c̢̽tͥ̀̑ ̛soͣ͋̾̄͛̽cͨ̏̅͟i̎̆ͨ̎ͦͦ͏eͪ̔ṫ̐͂͛̏y;̀ͭ̈́͐̀́͛ ̸t͒ͬͦ̉̽̿h̉̇̊o̶úg͟h̓̑̈́ͭ͗͜ ̸̾̓ͮ͆̃̀ͫnͯ̐̀̃͆̌͂ȍ̢ͦ͐͗̒ͩ̒ ͪ͊͌ͣ̎̅͡s̒͟o̡̎ͫ̇ͮ̌ͩ̚cͨ͗̓̈̊ͤ̈́iͩ̔͆͂ͯ̚͟eͩẗͭͣͤ҉y̋̐̕ ̸ͫͥi҉sͥ̋ͫ̿͛ ̒ͣ̌p͝ë́̋ͬ̉̾͞r̡ͫ̉f͗ͪ͌̑ͪ͘eͣ̓͜cͥt̏͌ͩ̓.ͮ̎̓̄͐ͧ

”̍ͣ͐͞

Dominic chuckled, “That’s true.”

 

“͏I͛̉̽̚dͣ͆ͩ̃ęa̋̾͆͌̅͋ͭlͭ̍͋s ̧͌ͥͦͫ̓͆ͧa̾ͧͣ̎ͧ̅̚ň͋ͨ̔ͩ̒͊͠d́̓̇ͮ ̂ͧ͗̏M͒̂ỏ̴͐̈́̃̈́̌̓r͊ͫ͝a͆̋̚l̓̆̓̽͗̚͟s̢̿.̅̇̈̏ͫ͟.͐.̍͊͆ͫ͒̓͗ ̸̋n͐ͩ͒͟oͧͮ̍̓̒͗҉t̽̅ͩ͋̃̆ͯ ̇ͯ̓̈́̒̐p̊ͩ͊͘e̍rͨͫͬ͌̂f͊̈́ͩ̈ͫ͝ȇ̆c̉̿҉t͛̉͂ͮ̒͞ ̈́̾̈͋͒̒͟f̓͝oͤͦrͣ͡ ̍aͨģ̈́̀̑ͪ͒e̋ͬ͆͐ͫ̍̂.̸ ̑́͐Th̆ͬ̇ͦ͋́oͮͥ͏uͯ̓͌͒ğ̢̆͊̀̏͆h͒́̉̊ͯ͛ͮ ͌nͯ̅͑ͯô͂̽̾ͦ͑͟t͠ ̨i̸̔͆ͩ̍mͯ̈͂͂ͥ̉̅͠m̓̃ͪ̉oͨr͒ͦ͐̈̽ͮ͟â̇ͬͥ̆l̢ ̸é̵͆͆̋i̸ͨ͒̋̇t̸h̒̐̏ĕr͊͞.ͥͤͫ͠”͗ͬ̍͛͜

“̈̉W̶ͨ̾́aͪ̆̈́͢n͒̔̿̆t͜ ͋̓̿t͞oͬ͠ ͂ḃe͑ ́ͤ̃͏g̊ͮ͢r̆̍̋͊͛eͧ͋͗͋͘aͫt͏è͗ͩ̔ͭ͐r͛̏͆͋.ͭͬ̑ͭ ͣ̆͊̾W̸̐ͩ̌ͪ͂̀a̿͟nt͂ ̅͐͆̆ͥ͘t̅̒͛̾ȯͥ҉ ̉̇b̵͆̌eͭ́͊ͫ͂̏͜ ̴͂͌h́̽ͧ͗̓eͨ͂r̶ͯ̈́ͫͣö̀͂̚.̶”̎̓̎̚

“Want to be hero?”

Dominic had his hand on the door, “Are you asking me?”

“̑ͬ̃͒ͪ̄̑Ỹ̷͛ͦ̏e̾ͬ̎̓ͯͤ͛҉s̄̇ͣ.̈̿͛̋̾̂ͬ ̉ͨͦ̓̽N̿̋e̅ͪͤͨͭ̐̋e͊̀͋ͧͣͨ̿͞d̐̏͌ͮ̐͗ ͩ͛ͯ̈́͌ͤh͐ͯ̂̓ͫeͥͨ͌ͪ̓l͠p,̿͂ͩ͒̚ ͬ̊͋̈́͂̾cͥͮ͂͛̽͘á̢nͯ̓’̀ͦͤtͥ̅̉̄ ͒͗͗͒d̨ͧͭ͆̀̈́͗̓o ͒ͮ̈tͧ̿͋̏͡hĭ̅͐̅ͨ͌s̊ͪ̄ ̡̿͗ͪ̔aͦ̈̓́ͫ̂̚lͣ̌̆ͮǫn͐͗͊éͫ̃.ͮ̇͋̅ͪ”ͩ̔̒͝

̨͆̇̍́ͨͭ̈́“̉̉͂I̊̉͋̉̂n͂̀̀̚͜dͪiv́ͨ̈̌ͯ̽ͪi̒̏d̈́̽û̇̈͊a̷ͤͣl̽ͧͥlͭ̍ͮ͗̚y̑́̾̾ͭͪ,̸͐̆͛ ͮ͌͌ͣ̂̌c̛a̸nͯ͊’̅̏ͤ̿̿̇̏t͠ ̛͆̃ͮd͗̽̏̇ͥ͘ơ̊̎ ̔͗̎̾͒àͭ́ͧ̚n̔̄ͧ̈́́yͦ̉̉̄̑̆̈t́hǐ̢̔͂̎̓͛̅nͯ̂̔҉g;̉ͨ̒͗̈ ͫ̎͜t͂̅̾̎o̕g̃͐ͯͩ̄ͦ̎eͭ̃̈̓t̾͘hͣ͊ͫę̇̓rͥ ̨̍̐͗͗c̸a̍̈́ͭ̓̋͛ͦn̓̎͑̒ ͮbe̴ͬ̎͋ͭ̇͂ ͒̄͐ͬ̊̓͋g̉̎̾̄̑͘rͤ͋̽̆̚͟e͂ͩ̍̽̋̽̇ä̴͛̏̽̄t͐ͮ͒e͛̈́ͯͪ̄ͨ҉rͪ̌̊.̔͗̑”͛ͪͪ

̈ͪ̑̉͊͑“͑̅ͦͦ͗ͭ̊͘C͞a̾̐̈́̎ͦͯ̕n͊̓͒͋̈͘ ̧ͧ̎͌ḃ͛ͫ̅e̵ͥ̍̽ͥ̄͌̒ ͛ͯͨ̎̊̒b̔ͪ̾̚o̷̓̆̎͒̅ͬr̨͂̐͑̇̅̚n̏̈́̓̆̚̕ ͆̂r̓̃̇̅e̋a͌̈͠d͋ͨͯ̈͌y͌̋͊͒;̅͆̊ͯ ̴ͩͮ͐̀ͫ̀ḯ͟f̷̍͌́ ͦͩͦou̧ͤ̅̈ͩ̓ͤ̑r̿̔̓ͨͭ͛ ͋̋͌hͣͭͦ̍ȇ̎̊a̶rt́ͤ̈͌͏s̍͘ ̃s͛̉̌͡u̔̈͆̍r̴̄͆ͮ̔̿̐rͤ͗éͬ̇ͤ҉nd̿̇ͤͦ̀e͑ͦ̈́̊̋͟r̈ͮ̔-̓ͪ̈̈ͨ̇”̓͂ͪ

Dominic opened the door, seeing a reflection of himself.

 

“ͮ͌̋͑Wͫe̐́̿ͨ̈ͩ͆’͐̿l̆̈l̵̉ ̓̊̉̎͂͊hͣͫ̐͗̓̃͌oľͬͨ̉̏ͫd̷̓̍̉̍ ͤ̊̈́͡iͮ̐tͮ̂̊͆̎ͪ͏ ̴͂ͨͩ͆ͬ͗tͩ҉ȏ̚gͪ͑͗ͤͭ͠e̐ͬͦͨ̃̂ͫ͠t̛̏͗h̷ęͪ̎rͨ̓́ͨ̕.”ͨͭ

<><><> 

Dominic gasped. He breathed for a few minutes to catch his breathe. He felt better, no more drowsiness, no headache. His heart was about to jump out his throat at any minute though.

“That, was an intense dream.”

“Sorry if I caused a heart palpitation.”

“What the-” Dominic jolted backwards.

“No! Put your hands back on the glass!”

Dominic quickly did as the voice instructed. Then he looked around... and then down.

“Up high...,” He stuttered, “up high, up very, very high!”

“Please remain calm...”

“Calm!? I can fall to my death from this height and-”

“And?”

Dominic looked at his reflection in the window, “Who’s talking? Where am I? Why am I dressed as... Spider-Man?”

“Remember? You agreed to help me.”

“When?!” Dominic practically yelled at the voice.

“Please, just calm down. Panicking will help nothing.”

Dominic leaned his forehead against the glass and sighed, “Are you like that Jarvis A.I. in Tony Stark’s Iron Man suit?”

“...The what in who’s suit? I’m a klyntar.”

“Never heard of you,” said Dominic.

“Symbiote perhaps.”

“Nope.”

“Have you worked on the V-252?”

“No, but that actually sounds familiar.”

“Great! You must attend Horizon High.”

“Midtown, but know that I think about it a few people from Horizon mentioned a V-252 during a field trip at the Life Foundation.”

Dominic noticed that the voice went silent. He couldn’t tell if the growling he heard was his imagination, or from the drizzle of rain that just appeared.

“You still there?” He asked.

“Oh, yes of course.”

“Okay, like my dad had a class to teach tonight and I have no clue how long I’ve been... like this. I need to get home before he finds that I’m missing, and like this. Can you take me home the same way you brought me here?”

“Yes, just don’t struggle.”

Without warning Dominic felt his body move on his own. Whatever this voice, this klyntar, was it had him swinging through the New York night like Spider-Man.

_Like Spider-Man_ , Dominic thought. He could hear people down below saying something about Spider-Man being back in that Black Suit. He didn’t really pay any attention, since he needed to make sure this klyntar was on the right route for his house.

<><><> 

“Wait, you’re that goo from the Life Foundation!?” Dominic watched as the substance, creature? Whatever this klyntar was it slithered up his desk draw into a vase. He had to admit though, the creature was a little cute. Almost like ditto from Pokemon.

“Code name was SC-4,” said the klyntar.

“SC-4?”

“I was known to have a high resistance to sonic frequencies, better than others of my species.”

“I guess that means a scream from the Hulk can’t do you in,” Dominic chuckled.

“ _Scream_ ,” the Kylntar hummed, “I like the sound of that.”

“So are you a boy or a girl?”

“Klyntar don’t associate each other with gender pronouns.”

“Well on Earth we do. And since you have a femine voice I’ll refer to you as a she. If that’s okay with you.”

“If it’s not an insult I don’t see why not, Dominic Diego.”

“Just Dominic.”

“Okay, just Dominic.”

Dominic crossed his arms at Scream.

“Just kidding.” She replied. Dominic was surprised that she had little to no emotion in her words, and still had a humorous side.

“So... you have powers like Spider-Man?” asked Dominic.

“Because of my father,” Scream paused again.

“If it’s too personal we don’t have to talk about it,” said Dominic.

“It’s okay,” said Scream, “I know about your mother after all.”

“You do?” Dominic leaned forward.

“When you were asleep, I could see your thoughts and memories. She was a scientist at one of the former Life Foundation labs outside of New York. Donna Diego.”

“Yeah,” Dominic looked at the picture hanging on the wall. “She and her team were studying a meteorite they found at an old World War I sight. An explosion occured; the meteor had a reaction their equipment...”

Scream noticed Dominic’s eyes begin to water, “Your eyes look like water falls. Is this a touchy subject?”

“Yeah,” Dominic rubbed his eyes, “my dad and I moved on, but... thinking about it is still painful. I was just four years old when she died.”

“And your mother was the one who inspired your interest in music?”

Dominic chuckled, “She always said a good song brings back all the memories which is something god gives us.”

Scream moved around, intrigued by Dominic’s story.

“She also said that knowing a person is like music; what attracts us to them is their melody, and as we get to know who they are, we learn their lyrics.”

Dominic grabbed his guitar, “That’s why I really want to write a song about Spider-Man for the Daily Bugles contest. Many people see him as a menace because of his mask, but he’s a hero just like everyone else in New York, the world.”

Dominic played a few notes on his guitar, “I have the tune, I know mood, but I can’t find the words. Even after he and Spider-Girl protected me early today.”

“Spider-Girl... you have a strong lust for her.”

Dominic nearly dropped his guitar at Screams words, “Wh- what!? No, no lust! Where would you get that idea Scream?”

“Your memories,” She continued, “her, like Spider-Man, are valued by you for their heroics and good deeds. At the same time you have feelings for this Spider-Girl based on her appearance alone.”

Dominic felt his face heating up, “Oh well, many people feel the same way about Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Thor-“

“Humans are so touchy when it comes to who they fantasize of having-“

“Whoa, whoa!” Dominic didn’t want to hear the end of that sentence.

Scream giggled as Dominic just fell back on his bed and sighed.

“But would you like to meet Spider-Man and Spider-Girl?” she asked.

“How would I?” Dominic lightly chuckled. “It’s not like superheroes have a tweeter account... besides Mrs. Marvel and the Avengers. Not that I think about it Spider-Man is the only hero without any form of social media.”

“Interesting fact, but what I mean is that you wanted inspiration for your music, right?”

Dominic looked at the klyntar, “What are you getting at?”

“Remember your dream? I asked if we could be partners. If I could learn about this world from your point of view. In doing this you’ll have the powers of Spider-Man.”

Dominic was about to say something until he heard a click from downstairs.

“Dominic, I’m home. You still up?”

“That’s my dad Scream,” Dominic got out of his bed. “Tomorrow’s Saturday. Is it okay if I wait till in the morning to give you my answer?”

“...that is fine.”

Dominic smiled and promised to be back after talking with his dad. Of course he wasn’t going to tell his dad about Scream. This has been the weirdest day of his life, and somehow he had a feeling it would get even weirder.

<><><> 

**Saturday: 10:15am**

“Future Foundation closed for repairs,” Spider-Man’s decided to his original plans to a quick patrol of the city. Despite the minimal damages, the foundation was closed due to the attack of the Kravinoffs. “Well it’s still early. Maybe after a good swing through the city I’ll go to Cony Island and-“

If it wasn’t for the flag below him, Spider-Man would have another embarrassing cover photo on the Daily Bugle’s front page. _Spectacular Spider-Man Splatters Streets of New York._

“Okay, either I didn’t use enough chemicals in my web this time, or someone wanted to cut me down to size,” Spider-Man felt his Spider-Sense go off. “And the good old noggin agrees with choice B. Who is it this time?”

A camera-drone flew next to Spider-Man.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Spider-Man jumped down into the streets and shouted. “Enough with your reality show Kraven. I’m shutting it down on grounds on celebrity stalking!”

“The only thing that’s going to be shut down is you spider!”

Spider-Man did a double take at the voice, “Did you blow up some balloons for a party? Or were you recording an album with your forest friends the chipmunks?”

“Hahaha, no Spider-Man, no!” Kraven landed on the street in front of him. “Just like you have your Spider Clan-“

A boy landed next to Kraven, and it wasn’t his son from the previous day.

“-I have a Klan of Kravinoffs! Meet my oldest and illegitimate son: Alyosha!”

“Thank you for allowing me to partake in your hunt father,” Alyosha bowed, “it is an honor to help you take down one of your most popular hunts.”

“An honor?” Spider-Man scoffed, “I wouldn’t feel honored if my father called me his illegitimate son.”

“Joke all you want Spider-Man,” Kraven placed his arm around his son, “I see no Spider-Girl, nor Spider... whatever the other Spider-Man calls himself. You have no cluster while I have my leopard beside me.”

“You think Spidey’s alone?”

“Ha, as you see my back up-“Spider-Man realized that the voice wasn’t Miles, “wait a second, who said that now?”

“I did!” a newcomer wearing a an eye mask, a pin-on hoodie, an upper body only trench coat, and a costume the same color as Spider-Girls landed beside him.

Kraven scoffed, “And who might you be, _Black Widow_?”

The new comer laughed, leaving Spider-Man with a nervous feeling.

“Hilarious, but no. Everyone’s feasting their eyes on the newest hero: Spider-Boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. Dominic gains the Scream symbiote and his mother is Donna Diego. I thought it would be fitting giving the nature of the show to make characters younger, or have their children from the comics be expys of them, I guess that's one of the things I like about the current show... except for Shocker and Rhino.
> 
>  
> 
> [Scream's original costume for Dominic](https://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spider-Men_\(Earth-TRN461\)_from_Spider-Man_Unlimited_\(video_game\)_176.jpg)


	3. Boy and Man

 

**An hour ago...**

“I think I like this costume better than the one from the other night Scream,” Dominic said as he checked himself out in his bedroom mirror. “It’s similar to Spider-Girls, but the clip on hoodie, fingerless gloves, and trench coat I cut off at the torso give it a unique design.”

“I prefer the yellow and orange myself, but I guess it would be too flashy for traveling at night. Have you thought of a name for your hero persona? I suggest Stealth Spider or Agent Eight.”

“I had Spider-Boy on the mind.”

“...”

“What?”

“You’re making things too obvious for your waifu.”

Dominic was surprised she even knew the meaning of that word, “For someone who is trying to learn more about humans, you know quite a few things already.”

“Heroics, I’m specifically trying to learn heroics. Though I picked up a few things while bonded to you last night.”

Dominic smirked, “Well if it’s heroics you need let’s see if we can run into Spider-Man, and I can get use to my— our new spider powers along the way. I bet if I had these powers outside of our symbiosis I’d show up Trevor, Carl, and Ramon in the fitness exam!”

“Wait, what about your father?”

Dominic reached for a sticky pad, “Right, sometimes I forget how he hates me leaving the house while he is still asleep.”

**Present**

“Everyone’s feasting their eyes on the newest hero: Spider-Boy!”

“Spider-Boy?” Spider-Man could barely wrap his mind around this. Was this another someone with legit powers, or someone trying to become internet famous? Were they someone he already knew?

“A fifth spider?” Kraven stroked his beard and chuckled, “I see that Spider-Woman is nibbling on your head Spider-Man.”

“One its _Spider-Man_ , not _Man-Spider_ ,” Spider-Man grimaced, “two, I’m as clueless about this new guy as you are.”

“No matter. Now we can give a little tag-team action for the viewers at home,” Kraven drew out his blade, “and to be honest, the amount of spiders in New York is giving me ideas.”

“As if you’ll have enough time to draft out the next script of your stupid reality show!” Spider-Boy smirked and positioned his hand the same way Spider-Man does when he shoots webs, “Oh, I always wanted to do this!”

“Always?” Spider-Man asked.

“Prepare to get thwipped Kraven and little Kraven Jr.!” no web came out Spider-Boy’s wrist, “Go web?”

The Kravinoffs looked at each other.

“Up, up, and away web!”

Spider-Man felt his Spider-Sense tingle.

“Web Bla-” Spider-Man tackled Spider-Boy out of the way of Kraven’s net, grabbed onto him, and zipped the both of them onto the top of a building.

“It does not matter where the two of you run or hide Spider-Man,” Kraven laughed, “this time I have everything planned out, I know all of your abilities. Even that other spider with his knowledge of my show wouldn’t be able to help you know!”

Spider-Man and Boy were staring at the Kravinoffs from a top the building. Luckily, the villains weren’t gazing in their direction.

“Considering he attacked me in the streets again, I get the feeling he isn’t just boasting,” Spider-Man turned to Spider-Boy, “Spider-Boy huh? Could have taken me for a Black Bolt Junior.”

“Yeah, I have no clue why I couldn’t shoot my webs,” Spider-Boy rubbed the back of his head.

Spider-Man chuckled, “A friend of mine made the same mistake his first time around. I built web-shooters to shoot artificial webs.”

“But I have _organic_ webs,” Spider-Boy emphasized.

“Really?” the only person who had organic webs was Anya due to using a prototype cure on herself during the Jackal’s spider-virus, “Were you here during the spider virus outbreak?”

“Yep,” Spider-Boy grimaced at the memory, “but that was too long ago for me to develop spider powers right now.”

“Okay, what about a spider bite?”

“Well yes, but it was a stupid garden spider. Wait, are you saying you actually got your powers from a spider bite?”

“All of my powers except for the webs,” Spider-Man repeated again, “kind of weird that a genetically enhanced spider wouldn’t give me organic webs.”

“But, I did have organic webs..., or I should,” Dominic looked at his costume, “Scream, what happened to those webs you used the other day?”

Spider-Man was confused, “Scream?”

“...Since we’re not in _complete_ symbiosis, your power of emitting spider silk hasn’t manifested yet.”

“Can’t you just fully bond with me like you did last night?” Dominic asked, unaware of the looks Spider-Man was giving him. “I’ll even go with at _Agent Eight_ yellow and orange costume.”

“Those were my klyntar tendrils.”

“Tendrils, not webs huh?” Spider-Boy sighed. “I guess if it’s worrying you that. much we shouldn’t try to bond completely.”

“Tendrils; bonding?” Spider-Man caught Spider-Boy’s attention, “Are, are you wearing a symbiote?”

Spider-Boy held two fingers to his head and didn’t say anything for a moment, “She really prefers the term Klyntar.”

“She?” Spider-Man’s left eye piece formed cut watermelon shape, “Didn’t know symbiotes had genders.”

“Klyntar.”

“Right Klyntar,” Spider-Man shook his head, “better question, you’re actually talking to... her?”

“Yep.”

“You have control of your body, your own actions?”

“Yep.”

“No evil thoughts what so ever?”

“I wish I could web your mouth shut to stop the game of twenty questions,” Spider-Boy chuckled.

“You and everyone else in New York,” Spider-Man was about to say something else until he noticed Spider-Boy clutch his head, “you okay?”

“Major headache..., Scream’s feeling it too!”

Spider-Man felt a tingling sensation as well, “That’s your Spider-Sense. When you get used to it, it will let you know when danger is heading your way.”

The Kravinoffs landed on the building.

“And sometimes it warns you about people with terrible fashion sense,” Spider-Man got into his signature fighting pose, “How’s your jump, Spider-Boy?”

“How do you think I got here? I was practicing my agility.”

“I want you to run when you get the chance.”

“No way!” Spider-Boy protested, “Did that other Spider-Guy run? Did Spider-Girl run?”

“That other _Spider-Guy_ was enjoying his powers a bit too much,” Spider-Man lectured, “Spider-Girl..., she was more mature on how to handle her powers.”

“And that’s how I’m trying to handle this, like Spider-Girl,” Spider-Boy held a hand to his chest, “she my inspiration, I even based my costume on hers.”

“Yeah, now I see it,” Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head. “Still, Spider-Girl examined and practiced her powers before trying to be a hero. Better yet, she only acted when I was in need of help and no one else was around.”

Spider-Boy balled up his fists, “I was actually out just to practice my powers, but then I saw you getting cornered and-“

“The Spiders are having a father and son moment. Isn’t that sweet father?” asked Alyosha sarcastically.

“It is son, especially when Spider-Man claims they are not blood,” Kraven drew his replaced his blade with bazooka in the model of a rifle, “and the spiderling isn’t leaving. A man stands his grown and commits to a fight.”

“Besides, according to tweeter our viewers want to see a cluster of spiders on the show,” said Alyosha.

“What ever happened to the whole _can’t accept ideas from fans_ rule!?” Spider-Boy yelled as he and Spider-Man leapt off the building with laser blasts following them.

<><><> 

**Horizion High, Student Labs**

 “You guys have got to check this out!” said Aleksei Sytsevich.

“What’s up?” asked Gwen as she, Miles, and Anya crowded around Alex’s computer.

“Spider-Man’s on _Kraven’s Amazing Hunt_ again, and this time with a new sidekick!”

Miles dropped his beagle, “What!?”

“Relax,” said Aleksei, “It’s probably just an actor or stuntman.”

“Right...,” Gwen pulled Anya and Miles into a group huddle. “Okay, two of us go help Pete and one of us stays behind as cover up.”

“Dibs!”

“Darn it!” Gwen sighed as Miles and Anya ran out of the lab. Aleksei turned around to see what the fuss was about. “Miles and Anya won a bet, so now I’m the one who has to clean up the lab after hours, hehe.”

<><><> 

**Streets of New York, Kraven’s Amazing Hunt**

How no ordinary citizen managed to trigger darts, capture nets, or any of the other assortment of hunting weapons was a complete mystery. How these traps were able to be set up without a permit was an even bigger mystery.

Spider-Man and Spider-Boy finally came to a stop in the exact area they started out. They were both out of breathe, and there didn’t appear to be any development of Spider-Boy’s powers. He was shown to have well agility, but his webs and spider-strength haven’t kicked in yet.

“The spiders are cornered just like rats,” Kraven smirked, “you ruined my plans the previous day Spider-Man, but I might be able to reclaim my reward for bringing you and the other one to my previous employer.”

‘My question is who is your employer and what did they want from the Life Foundation the other day?” asked Spider-Man.

Kraven lunged toward Spider-Man, switching out his gun for his blade, “You won’t be conscious long enough to find out!”

Spider-Boy jumped out of the way as Spider-Man went at Kraven with a few punches and kicks. They weren’t techniques, just ordinary punches and kicks. It wasn’t like watching Captain America or Black Widow fight in videos at all.

“Are you okay Dominic?” Scream asked of Spider-Boy, “I sense... fear.”

Spider-Boy clenched his fist, “I am scared, but at the same time I feel something else.”

The ringing sensation of the Spider-Sense came back, but it was like a headache this time. Spider-Boy barely escaped Alyosha’s sword due to the intensity of the Spider-Sense. His knees hit the ground.

“Scream, do you know what’s going on?” he asked of the klyntar.

“Like I said before, I have no knowledge of this Spider-Sense. I wish Spider-Man would have been clear on when we would get used to it.”

“The little spider is talking to himself,” Alyosha chuckled as he came back for Spider-Boy, “a perfect example of fearing death.”

Spider-Boy was trembling. He could sense many things, hear many things going on at once. Spider-Man telling him to move, people throughout New York, and things he couldn’t describe. He just wanted to scream.

Scream.

“SPIDER-BOY!” Spider-Man yelled as he tried to get away from Kraven.

Hearing his name, Spider-Boy looked up to see Alyosha plunging toward him with the sword blade down. He felt something at the sight of the Kravinoff. It wasn’t fear, it wasn’t bravery; but something else. Something swelling up inside of him.

It force his mouth open, “YARRRGH!”

A might yell, no scream sent Alyosha flying right into the windows of a convertible.

“Son!” Kraven yelled as he dropped his fight with Spider-Man to check on his oldest child.

Likewise Spider-Man ran over to Spider-Boy, the latter coughing up spit on the ground.

“Hey, hey you okay?”

Spider-Boy stood up, “Yeah. Actually I feel better than okay. Like I just let an incredible power burst from inside of me.”

“You did,” Spider-Man led his eyes to a crater leading to the car Alyosha was sent flying too. “I’ve read that some spiders can make a sort of hissing-like noise, but your scream was stronger than Vulture’s!”

Spider-Boy placed a finger to his forehead, “Scream?”

“That was a power demonstrated by Klyntar. There’s a possibility your powers are beginning to manifest.”

Spider-Boy shook his head and smiled, “ _Our_ powers, remember?”

Spider-Man was confused until he remembered Spider-Boy was carrying a symbiote on himself. With Eddie Brock and the V-252 being examples of a human/symbiote bond this was a little hard to comprehend.

This time the ringing sensation startled both spiders. The convertible Alyosha should have been inside was heading straight for them. Spider-Man prepared to catch it.

“I got this!” Spider-Boy planted his feet firmly on the ground, and held his hand up high.

The weight of the convertible pushed him backwards a few inches, but he was able to absorb the impact and sit the car down. The two spiders looked over at the Kravinoffs, both of them were transformed into animals.

“Should we call Black Panther and Killmonger to let them know they are being ripped off,” Spider-Boy smirked.

“Think you can handle,” Spider-Man squinted at the Kravinoffs, “the jaguar? Since there not going to let you run off.”

Spider-Boy popped his fingers, “I might not be able to shoot webs, but I’ve seen all your fights. Needed to for a music contest, and I think I gained another benefit from watching them so many times.”

“Music contest?” Spider-Man asked.

“Here they come!” Spider-Boy yelled.

When the beast takes over the man, they lose all humanity. Kraven and Alyosha russian dialects were replaced with feral growls. Kraven was finally what he claimed to be, a king of the jungle. And as the prince, Alyosha was to take on the Spider-Boy.

The newest arachnid was dodging every swipe from the jaguar, not leting the scraps come close to scratching him. The dance steps taken from ballerina techniques appeared to enrage Alyosha even more. Spider-Boy chuckled, he had an idea of what Alyosha wanted to say.

“Iz thiz a danze or a fight?” Spider-Boy mocked, “That’s totally what you would be saying right now.”

Alyosha picked up another car and aimed it for Spider-Boy. He was prepared to catch it again until noticing Alyosha change in direction. The Kravinoff hurled the vehicle at some old man with a beard similar to his father’s. Spider-Boy ran for the car as fast as he could.

“Old guy get out of the way!”

The old man looked to the left, unaware of the car about to crush him into the pavement.

“No!” Spider-Boy thrusted his right arm forward, and to his surprise webbing came from hands. More specifically his fingertips. “What in the-“

He did the same with his left hand and used the webbing to stop the car. It landed on the ground with little to no distance between the old man.

“Thank you Dare Devil!”

“D-Dare Devil?” Spider-Boy frowned. “My name is Spider-Boy! Dare Devil doesn’t shoot webs..., and he’s _red_!”

“He did were a black costume a few times,” came the voice of the just arriving Miles Morales. “Now move!”

Spider-Boy was confused until he felt his spider-sense tingle. Without looking, he moved to the right and heard what he assumed Alyosha screaming. He turned around to see the Kravinoff lying on the ground, no longer a jaguar.

“Cool, what did you do to him?” Spider-Boy asked.

“Taser webs,” Miles showed him his web shooter, “when a spider can’t sting... they zap.”

“That was a terrible pun,” Spider-Boy heard Scream say.

He ignored Scream’s opinion, “Either way, thanks for the assist there... other Spider-Guy.”

“Spider-Man.”

“So it’s like a Dr. Suess Thing 1 and Thing 2 kind of thing?”

“Yeah,” Miles felt a little embarrassed explaining this, “wasn’t expecting more Spider-Heroes, let alone another guy spider. I would have took the name Spider-Boy for myself.”

“I never told you my name.”

“You and Spider-Man were seen all over New York.”

“That’s right, Kraven’s Amazing Hunt,” Spider-Boy cried, “if only I had my guitar and a microphone I could have performed.”

“I think your fancy footwork was enough of a performance,” came Spider-Man as he webbed up Alyosha. He noticed both spider boys whistling at the fact they forgot to restrain Alyosha. “You did okay out their new guy.”

Miles scoffed, “Better than me?”

“Considering he didn’t reveal his neighborhood on television, I have to say just barely.”

Spider-Boy shrugged his shoulders at Miles, “His words, not mine. Guess that means I’m as spectacular as, per say Spider-Girl?”

“Sorry, but no one’s as spectacular as I am,” if it wasn’t obvious by Spider-Boy’s awestruck smile, Spider-Girl landed next to Spider-Man. “.”

Spider-Boy was still smiling, unaware that Miles was waving a hand in front of his face.

“You just smiling without saying any words,” came from Scream, “say something before things get more awkward.”

Spider-Boy quickly covered his mouth, “Um.... are we going to wait for the police or, are we going drop these two off in their jail cells ourselves?”

<><><> 

“It looks as if our _client_ was able to do us an unintentional favor after his screw up the previous day.” A man wearing a business suit and a pair of green shades watched the footage of the events that went underway downtown. He placed a lit cigar in his mouth and enjoyed the show.

“Indeed sir,” said the man’s secretary, “but why have Kraven steal from practically yourself? And put your son and other children in danger at the same time?”

“I was hoping for one of the symbiotes to bond with that black and red Spider-Man, the one with the electrical powers. The symbiotes grow stronger from the more hosts they bond with, and the creatures can also “inherit” the host’s powers in the process. Look at the V-252 and Spider-Man for example. And I ordered Kraven not to harm any of the children. Well, I’m glad he and his children were willing to make an exception for the ones attempting to help the spiders.”

“But isn’t our goal to be lethal protectors?”

“Yes, but in order to protect the world you get rid of those who stand in your way regardless of race, gender, age, or heroic intentions. Those so called heroes like the Avengers or Fantastic Four would never agree to our plans for society,” the man paused a video of Alyosha slashing his sword at Spider-Boy. A zoomed in section revealed that the Kravinoff did land a hit of the new spider. “Something tells me that this new spider is harboring one of the V-252’s offspring we incubated not too long ago.”

 “Should we hire another contact to apprehend him sir?”

The man chuckled, “No, I want to observe this _Spider-_ Boy before I come to a conclusion. The scientists reported that one of the symbiotes was behaving differently than the rest. Observant. That’s the true nature of these creatures, but rage is like a steroid to them. The more hate, anger they feel the stronger they become. If this is the same symbiyote than it will do no good if the host has no aggression problems. Either way it’ll be back in our grasp, along with its spider friends, S.H.I.E.L.D and all the heroes of this world once the celestial equinox occurs.”

The laughed and inhaled a bit of his cigar.

“Smoking can be hard on the lungs sir.”

“I’m fine. Though now that I think about it I might need a list of mercenaries sent to my phone after all.”

“Why the sudden change of heart sir?”

“Ever heard of Horizon High School Ms. Weying? Spider- _Man_ is seen there frequently, frequently enough that he earned a statue of himself in front of the school. He’s saved the school during Otto Octavius’ attacks, and one of those times led to the events of Otto’s coma. Now how would a _superhero_ , no; why would a superhero be around a school to find an educator trying to steal the mental power from his students?

“What are you trying to say sir?”

“That even spiders travel in packs. However, I need the list right now to give a certain hero an ego boost. You are dismissed Weying.”

Once the man’s assistant left the room, he reached under his desk and pulled out a black sword wrapped in red vines. The object pulsated as the man stroked its base.

“Don’t worry my regal friend, we will collect the pieces of the meteorite during the approaching days of the celestial equinox. Once you are free from your prison everything will be ready for us to bring New York to the next evolution, and then the rest of the world.”

The man replayed the fight between the Kravinoffs and the Spiders from the beginning, “But first I’ll need allies, more than my planned symbiote soldiers and c-list mercenaries employed by sister company _The Jury_. Some are in hiding out there in the streets, and some are locked up in the super villain prison known as The Vault. I could send someone to break out my potential recruits, but I have to form a strategy like a game of...chess. I have the money to pay their bail, I have the money to pay for their services and new equipment, and all I have to do is mention the keyword: SPIDER-MAN. And even if they don’t want to join me, the fact is they’ll want revenge on the mutant-freak and his spider-friends either way. Wearing them down to be the first subjects of my army.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still setting up the story, just going a bit slowly is all. I used Kraven again because one, the guy is ruthless, and two, he and his family may or may not play a role later on in the story. 
> 
> Dominic's not doing a good job of hiding his identity huh? And Scream is pretty much his version of the Karen A.I. Once she's gotten use to how Dominic interacts with everyone they'll be more teasing, and the two developing a brother-sister relationship. I also wanted his web-shooting to be like Silk's since it will make him different from the other spiders.
> 
> Peter's still unsure of him bonding with a symbiote, but that'll change in possibly a few chapters. And Miles doesn't have a name...he'll be called Kid Arachnid later on. I mean the toyline still uses the name from Ultimate Spider-Man, and Spider-Boy's going to bring up how no one calls him anything when he's around.
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always feedback is appreciated.


	4. Cogitation

The look on Chief Watanabe’s face after seeing Spider-Man, Miles, and Spider-Girl drop off the Kravinoffs with another spider-hero was priceless. Four spiders..., or were there five? Dominic remembered someone going around helping people during the spider-virus epidemic, but they were pretty much forgotten after that. He didn’t bother to ask anyone as he swung after them. Swinging with web coming from the finger tips was tricky at first, but Dominic figured it out by wrapping the web around his hand after each swing.

“And here is our destination, thank you all for flying web spidey!” Spider-Man said as he and the others landed on the top of a building.

Spider-Boy looked around the area, noticing the buildings sign, “Horizon High? Why are we here?”

“We just want to run some tests on you,” said Miles, “you know make sure that symbiote-“

“Klyntar.”

“Right...” Miles scratched the back of his head, “we just want to make sure you really are okay. And if you didn’t know us spiders have good connections here at Horizon.”

Spider-Boy still try to dance around being examined, “I’m perfectly fine. Scream’s not going to hurt me.”

“We believe you,” Spider-Man paused for a moment, “it’s just that we had a run with a guy and... a klyntar a few months ago. The klyntar fed his hatred for Spider-Man, and the two came after me, my friends, and family.”

Spider-Boy didn’t say anything. They could his was still indecisive about letting them examine Scream.

“Listen, we’re not going to hurt your friend or anything like that,” said Spider-Girl, “we just want to make sure _you’re_ okay.”

“Dominic, it’s okay. You said it yourself that Spider-Man and his friends were good people,” said Scream within his mind.

“Okay,” Spider-Boy relaxed, “but we need a ground rule.”

“Ground rule?” asked Miles.

“No needles.”

“For the symbiote?” asked Spider-Girl.

“For me,” Spider-Boy held his arm, “I...don’t like don’t like getting pricked.”

“Uh, we’ll see what we can do about that,” Spider-Man said as he motioned for everyone to follow him.

<><><> 

Stepping into Horizon would give the impression that it was a research facility instead of a high school. It happened to be both as a matter of fact. The head of the school, Max Modell, and the various teachers hold conduct their own studies while not holding class. Likewise, the students have their own mini labs for the time before and after class. Fortunately for Spider-Man not too many students visit the public lab on Saturday unless they’re not finish with a project. And Aleksei Sytsevich was gone before they arrived to meet up with Gwen.

It was interesting that this Gwen Stacy was a friend of Spider-Man’s. Spider-Boy remembered her from the Life Foundation field trip, Gwen being the first one to try and help Spider-Man. Obviously he couldn’t ask her about that without revealing his identity.

Spider-Boy was surprised at how fast Gwen and Spider-Man were able to examine him and Scream. The klyntar was calm during the entire procedure; not even lashing out when Spider-Man pulled a piece of her for examination. Spider-Boy, much to his displeasure, allowed Gwen to sample his blood. The side of a lab table was broken off as a result.

“According to the results your friend her doesn’t appear to have spider dna in his blood like the rest of u- I mean the three of you,” Gwen said quickly. “And his symbiote is living like the v-252.

“Yeah it’s like I said before my powers come from Scream,” said Spider-Boy as he stood up. “We kind of formed a bond of sorts.”

 “But when Eddie Brock bonded with the V-252, it was because of their hatred for Spider-Man,” said Miles, “what are you and your symbiote bonding over?”

Spider-Boy shrugged his shoulders, “Scream just wants to be hero, she wants to be good and not like her father.”

“Father?” asked Gwen.

“Maybe it’s this V-252 from what you guys described?” Spider-Boy closed his eyes, “She said yes, she is an offspring of the V-252, the symbiote known as Venom.”

“So Venom is actually a she?” asked Miles.

“Or maybe symbiotes reproduce like star fish,” said Spider-Man, “a piece of it falls off and grows into another symbiote.”

“I’m curious on how you are talking to this _Scream_ ,” Spider-Girl said to Spider-Boy, “is it like a mental connection, or something?”

“Basically,” Spider-Boy smiled at her, “Scream can’t exactly see what I’m doing, but she can listen to what’s going. Then again, she could see when I allowed her to have full control over my body.”

“Didn’t you just say she doesn’t do that?” asked Miles.

Spider-Boy hung from the ceiling, “Last night I woke up around 8:30pm, and the first thing I notice is my reflection upside down. Let alone I was clinging to a building high enough the drop would kill me.”

“I apologized for that...” Scream muttered.

Spider-Boy waved his hands, “T-that wasn’t meant for you Scream. I was just trying emphasize my point.”

“This guy is the living example of an internal conflict,” Miles whispered, only to be shot in the face with webbing.

Spider-Boy smirked, “You talk too loud, Tarantula.”

“Tarantula?” Miles asked.

Spider-Boy walked towards the window, “Well this has been fun and all, but I need to get going. People to meet, places to see, and songs to write.”

“Hold on a second,” Spider-Man called to him, “Spider-Boy I’ve been curious, is you’re... friend from the Life Foundation?”

Everyone was surprised by Spider-Man’s question.

Spider-Boy tucked in his lips and then said, “Yeah.”

Spider-Man nodded, and Spider-Boy swung away from Horizon.

“What was that about Peter?” Gwen asked.

 “Something tells me that the Space Foundation doesn’t have the V-252 anymore,” said Spider-Man, “but that’s not why I asked. “I wanted to investigate the Life Foundation today, but they were closed for repairs after our little scuffle with Kraven.”

“And since the new guy pretty much just said that his symbiote came from the Life Foundation,” said Miles.

“Bingo,” said Peter, “sometime after the Stark Expo I had an encounter with another symbiote that was being controlled by this guy named Thanos.”

“The purple alien the Avengers fought that one time?” asked Gwen.

“That’s him,” Peter continued. “That got me thinking about the possibility of there being more symbiotes other than the V-252 and the red one Thanos had in his possesion.”

“And your spider-sense is telling you that those jars of goo from the Life Foundation are more symbiotes,” said Anya.

“But with the Foundation closed we can’t go looking for clues,” said Gwen.

“Actually, I think I know a way to get answers,” said Peter.

<><><> 

“Why were you hesitant on telling Spider-Man where I came from Dominic?”

“Don’t know. Something just made me stop and think about trusting him. Which is weird because I do trust him. He’s a hero after all.”

“So where are we off to know?” Scream asked. “We’ve been riding this subway for thirty minutes.”

“The library.”

“The library, the place full of knowledge?”

Dominic chucked at that description, “Yes. I want to do something on the computers that I don’t want dad to see.”

“Would it be wise to this in a public place, and not the comforts of your home?”

It took Dominic a while to figure out what his partner was alluding to, “It’s not that Scream. That’ll get me banned from every library in Queens, New York even. And I’ve never looked at any.”

“At least not on purpose,” Scream said.

“Reading manga. I’m sorry that these sites have pop-up adds after clicking next page. And here’s our destination.”

Dominic exited the train. And by exit he jumped he aimed a web at a fire escape, swung from the roof of the train, and fell into an ally. He needed more practice before attempting that again. Maybe it was the distance of the wing. Dominic brushed it off as Scream crawled into the same jar from his from. He needed to find a less conspicuous way to carry her around when in civilian clothes, so the jar would have to do for now.

“What are you going to look up?” Scream asked as Dominic typed away at the computer.

“I’m signing up for a tour at Horizon High,” said Dominic.

“Are you not satisfied with Midtown?”

“Of course I love Midtown. Randy, Liz, and the rest of my friends are there. Now there are three people I wouldn’t mind getting away from.”

Dominic made it to the sign in page. It was taking a while to load, “You’d think a high tech high school would have a fast website.”

“I think I know the answer to your problem young man,” said a janitor. “Listen and look.”

Almost everyone in the library was here to apply for Horizon High. Except for a few people playing Contest of Champions.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Dominic moaned. “Wait, the last day to apply is today?”

“Should have stayed ahead of the game kid,” said the janitor. “Speaking of game, got any recommendations for the tourney?”

“Can’t do wrong with Captain America, Hulk, Black Window, Spider-Man-”

“Spider-Man?” The Janitor laughed, “He’s one of the worst characters in the game since he is the only one with his own factor. Even the Mayor of Super Hero City has better stats than him.”

Dominic shook his head after the janitor left. He turned back to the computer, noticing that the page had refreshed. Though the amount of people applying made him wary of his acceptance for this tour. Everyone here has to be from different schools, but of course there has to be a cut off line.

Then if he was accepted into Horizon, Dominic had no clue how he was going to turn any of his ideas into inventions. The only idea he had was to make improvements on those old shoes that had soles built to grind on multiple surfaces. They were supposed to be used for a new extreme sport, but they could come in hand for a super hero moving at high speeds. Or someone who likes to parkour.

“Gee,” Dominic forgot about that spider bite until it rubbed the chair leg, “I passed out before having a chance to look at this.”

Of course the first things to load in the search engine were close ups of spiders. A few people nearby laughed as Dominic almost fell out of his chair.

“And this is why I’m not a fan of biology text books,” he read a dew summaries of a garden spider bite, “The spider that bit me was definitely gold and black, but this article says the bite should hurt less than a bee and wasp sting. The symptoms don’t include nausea or passing out.”

“Diego!?”

Dominic’s finger slipped on the mouse and he closed out of the search engine. He turned to his left to see Trevor.

“Trevor, you know that this is the library and not a gas station with Sports Illustrated Swimsuits issue?”

“Of course I do you pop star punk...” Trevor glanced at the computer screen. “Horizon High? Ha, you think you’ll get accepted into that nerd school. I have a better chance because of who my dad is?”

“And who’s your dad?”

“Carlton Drake.”

Dominic winced, having been shown a photo of the man by Randy the day of the field trip, “No way. There’s no way your dad is the owner of New York’s Life Foundation.”

“He is,” Trevor jabbed his finger into Dominic’s shoulder, “the same Life Foundation you stole from.”

Dominic sighed, “I didn’t steal from Life Foundation.”

“Guilty until to proven innocent,” said Trevor.

“ _Innocent_ , until proven guilty,” rebutted Dominic.

“Then what’s this?” Trevor reached into Dominic’s backpack and pulled out the jar containing Scream.

“My... my science project for Horizon!” Dominic hoped he would by that lie. “I experimented with boiling water and jell-o to create a non-hazardous lava lamp!”

“Whatever,” Trevor tossed the jar into the air.

Dominic was able to catch it before it fell to the ground. He put it back into his backpack and logged off the computer. Then he received a notification from his phone.

“Who’s that from Bugle Boy or your girlfriend?”

“Heh, Horizon High Administration,” the look on Trevor’s face left Dominic satisfied, “looks like I’ll be going to Horizon High’s open house a week from now with my project. Tata!”

“Project,” Trevor muttered as he dialed a number on his cellphone, “don’t know why your lying to yourself Diego, we both know you’re not smart enough for Horizon, or to make a lava lamp. You’ll probably just buy something from a pawn shop.”

He hated to admit it, but Trevor was right. Dominic wasn’t the science type. The email from administration said to just bring concept of ideas for an invention, but Dominic wondered if he could actually build anything if accepted.

“Don’t listen to that Trevor guy,” said Scream, “the true sign of intelligence is not knowledge, but imagination. To invent, all you need is a good imagination and a pile of junk.”

Dominic chuckled at Scream’s motivational speech, “Did you just quote Albert Einstein and Thomas Edison?”

“Yes,” said Scream, “and my point still stands.”

“Thanks Scream,” Dominic only knew the klyntar for a day and a half, but she was pretty sweet for an alien. “I need to think of something for the open house, but I already have a separate invention in mind from your words.”

“Oh?” asked Scream.

Dominic needed a better place to hide Scream after all. And he knew something in his room he could take apart and change into something new for her. An old watch. When almost everyone now a days have smart watches, analog and even old digital watches have become a thing of the past. Dominic knew he had at least five broken ones lying around somewhere in the desks of his room. He could fix one up, and instead of having to take Scream out his backpack, he could open his watch and become THE Spectacular Spider-Boy!

Give or take if he is able to get pass a shard of broken glass.

Fortunately no one was hurt. Once the flying pages fell down everyone saw a man in metallic armor. His hands were glowing in red energy. One could mistake him for one of Tony Stark’s prototype Iron Man suits, but Stark came up with better designs than this.

“Firearm,” said the man as approached the counter, “the names Firearm. My employer is missing something from his company and I tracked whomever has it to your library.”

“Is--- is this really necessary?” asked the Librarian, cowering behind her desk, “You’re scaring the visitors.”

Firearm scoffed, “One of these _visitors_ is more dangerous than they appear to be. And if that specific visitor doesn’t reveal themselves, well my employer will be happy to know he _fried_ either way.”

“Who sends a guy to hunt someone in a library?” Dominic muttered from under a table. “And who would he even be after here?”

“Dominic, we need to get out of here,” said Scream.

“Right, let’s suit up.”

“No!” Scream formed a mouth when she yelled. When she realized this she took a breather to calm down. “No, this guy is too dangerous. More dangerous than that hunter and his son. We should let Spider-Man handle this when he arrives.”

“But what if he arrives too late?” Dominic argued, “If this guy is as dangerous as we believe he is, it would be wrong of us to leave knowing we have the power to stop him.”

“That’s exactly the reason I want us to get going,” muttered Scream.

“What was that?” asked Dominic.

“Nothing....,” Scream sighed and gave in knowing Dominic made up his mind, “it would be wrong to just sneak out, and let him harm these people. I already learned that much from observing Spider-Man and you fight Kraven and his son. Just, just be careful of his hands. I have a better resistance to sounds than my species, but not plasma.”

“Blood?” Dominic asked as he put on his mask and torso-trench coat.

“Fire, electricty,” Scream corrected.

<><><> 

Firearm’s hands were glowing with the same pink plasma energy from before. They weren’t flames, but this energy produced heat just as hot. He stretched his arms out in at-pose. The targets in his path were a row of book shelves.

“Listen up,” Firearm yelled, “I don’t know what this _thing_ my client wants, but it’s this weird looking piece of goo!”

“Piece of Goo?” Trevor punched the ground, “Diego..., I KNOW WHO HAS THE GOO!”

Firearm lowered his arms, “Who boy?”

“Who-Goo? Is that like Play-Doh?”

Before Firearm could react he felt something stick to his shoulders. Then he was yanked from behind and tossed through the libraries window into the streets. The library goers got up from there hiding places and smiled at the sight of:

“Bullseye?” said a teenager.

“I thought he was one of Dare Devils enemies,” said another teenager.

“It’s Spider-Boy...,” Dominic slapped his forehead, realizing the name issue wasn’t important right now.

Spider-Boy leaped out of the window and looked for this Firearm. Not the most creative name, but it described the guy’s powers well. It looked like Firearm had left the scene. No trace of him what so ever.

“He’s trying to bait me,” Spider-Boy looked around the area, “what would Spidey and Spider-Girl do in a situation-“

Spider-Boy rubbed his head, “That ringing, my Spider-Sense. It like a headache, but if Spider-Man can use it...”

Spider-Boy tried to focus his mind, letting the Spider-Sense guide him. The feeling, the sensation was similar to seeing the world from an actual spider’s perspective. Spiders were lucky to have eight eyes.

For it gives them eight ways to see an incoming enemy.

“What the heck!?” Firearm missing his punch almost caused himself to trip over, “Are you psychic, or something?”

Spider-Boy smirked, “Nope. Just learning how to do anything a spider can.”

“That include the gosh-awful puns?” Firearm asked as he ran toward Spider-Boy.

He didn’t underestimate Firearm, but Spider-Boy noticed he was getting serious. His movements were better and he could feel the heat from his plasma fists. The fighting style was familiar. It was similar to another hero. Not an Avenger, but a Defender.

“That technique, it’s similar to Iron Fist’s.”

“My former mentor taught me how to mimic his movements, including that Kun’Lun martial arts magic,” said Firearm.

“Guess that explains the glowing red energy,” Spider-Boy shot his organic webbing from his fingertips, “not let’s see if we can turn off those lights.”

Firearm watched as Spider-Boy webbed up both of his arms. He studied them after he finished the webbing and laughed. It confused the rookie web-slinger, until Fireman melted through the webbing with his plasma. Maybe that should have been expected, but Spider-Boy’s plan was for the energy gloves or gauntlets to combuste. He beginning to think Scream was right about just waiting for Spider-Man.

And he know she could read his thoughts right now.

“Think I got it figured out now,” Firearm held his fist against his armor, “you’re wearing the goo my client's after, aren’t you?”

Spider-Boy crossed his arms, “And who is the client of yours?”

“That is none of your concern,” Firearm aimed his fists, “my only objective here is to capture you and that substance in your possession!”

Spider-Boy looked around for anything to aid him. Firearm wanted to end this, he was charged up those plasma gauntlets. Spider-Boy recalled that plasma can be fire and electricity. With that in mind he eyed the two fire hydrants on both sides of the street.

“And since this is bounty has me in a good mood, I'll give you a countdown to surrender,” Firearm counted down from, “five...”

Spider-Boy shot two webs from both of his index and middle fingers.

“Three...”

They connected with both fire hydrants. He pulled on them as hard as he could.

“One... time to fry!”

“And it’s time for you to rinse out!” Spider-Boy popped open the tops of both hydrants and jumped as the water spurted toward Firearm.

“You think getting a little wet will affect my suit?” Firearm aimed his fists again, “This suit should be waterproof!”

His gauntlets started to sparkle, “What gives?”

“Your plasma weapon might produce heat,”- Spider-Boy smirked.

Suddenly, Firearm was pushed backwards by the force of his gauntlets. Spider-Boy smirked as he walked by the shattered weapons.

“-but plasma is also electricity. I'm not a deep science person, but I guess something in your suit was producing a spark that made your plasma produce heat. Which made the water short circuit the suit.”

“And you would have never know that if it wasn’t for me, partner,” Scream laughed lightly.

“Right, partner,” Spider-Boy smiled at his suit.

“Who are you talking too?” asked Firearm.

“My _goo_ ,” Spider-Boy decided to web Firearm tightly. “There’s nothing like the relationship between a boy and his goo.”

Spider-Boy looked around, noticing a few witnesses hiding... and filming nearby.

“Anyone got a pen?” He asked.

<><><> 

“Life Foundation? Sorry Pete, the only thing I can tell you is that their ceo is a man named Carlton Drake.”

“Carlton Drake... he was supposed to make an appearance during Horizon and Midtown’s field trip.”

Peter stopped at his Aunt May’s front porch. He couldn’t get the Life Foundation and Spider-Boy off of his mind. He good intentions and no side effects, but of all the ways to get spider-powers, a symbiote. He couldn’t imagine Miles, Anya, and--- now that Peter thought about it Anya’s costume was similar to Venom’s appearance.

_Okay Parker, that last part was just paranoia talking._

“Pete, you still there?”

Peter almost dropped his phone at the voice of his best friend Harry Osborn, “Yeah Harry. You know me by now. Always getting lost in thought.

Harry laughed, “Well I’ve gotta go. I have a meeting to attend. Talk to ya ater..”

After Harry hung up, Peter went to thinking about today’s events.

“That Spider-Boy,” Peter placed his hands on the doorknob, “he kept making references to music... no. No way, that’s too much of a coincidence. Then again, Anya was a huge surprise since she hid her identity well. Thinking back to the field trip Dominic did write fanfiction about himself as a Spider-Boy teaming up with Spider-Girl. He never expressed wanting to be a literal hero. But, Spider-Boy mentioned wanting to help his symbi—”

“Peter?” called his Aunt May. “Come look at this!”

“What is it Aunt May?” the television station was set on the 5:00pm NEWS.

BREAKING NEWS: Anonymous bailor pays fine for multiple villains in confinement at the Vault. Says that he has a _positive_ use for them to use their skills and talents. The following inmates have been released:

Mac Gargan

Fracine Frye

Felicia Hardy

Jackson Brice

Morris Bench

 _Most of these guys are my enemies_ , Spider-Man thought as the list seem to drag on, _Otto Octavius and Eddie Brock? I thought Ock was still in a coma and Eddie still at the Space Foundation. Who knows them well enough to pay their bail? Who knows any of them well enough to pay their bail?_

NEWS: In good news, we have a new hero to balance out the release of these convi- er, I mean rehabilitated human beings! THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-BOY!

Peter chuckled, _they finally got Spider-Boy’s name right. At least he was never called a beetle or a flying squirrel._

“Well it’s great to see that Spider-Man has another hand to help him keep the city safe,” said May.

“Yeah, sure is,” said Peter looking back at the tv to see it zoomed in on a drawing of Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, and Spider-Boy on the note the later left for the police, _but if he wants to be a hero and help his symbiote be nothing like Venom I better train him like I did with Miles. I know Dominic...Spider-Boy said his plan was to play this like Anya, but a little training never hurt anyone._


	5. Phantom of The Open House

 Miles never expected to a see another spider-powered super hero. He thought Gwen would be the last one of their little spider club. Anya was technically the last since Gwen had her power spurt before Spider-Island even became a thing. A Spider-Man, a Ghost Spider, a Spider-Girl, a Spider-Boy, and— he did not have an alias.

Hero names are hard to think of when the most straight to the point and simple ones are taken. Miles didn’t dwell on it, for he knew that he’d find a name for himself soon. Especially if this Spider-Boy might join their team, and consist on calling him _Spider-Man II_. He knew he was the second Spider-Man, but the name Spider-Man II is like calling Winter Solder and Patriot Captain America II and Captain America III.

What took Miles’ mind off the thought was the sight of Spider-Boy scared while they tried to teach him how to _web_ glide.

“Spiders don’t fly!” Spider-Boy repeated as Spider-Man and Miles were preparing to let him go,” I repeat, SPIDERS DO NOT FLY!”

“Considers this falling in style,” Miles chimed, “spiders have been known to glide by their webs in tropical areas.”

“I’ve seen that on the National Planet,” Spider-Boy argued, “they weave their webs into parachutes!”

“We could do that,” said Spider-Man, nodding towards Miles, “but letting the flow beneath our web wings give us more control. On three—

“Three!” Miles shouted, releasing his grip on Spider-Boy.

Spider-Man did the same, “Spider-Boy, think of this like swimming!”

“How do you compare this to swimming?”

“Just relax and don’t panic,” said Miles. He turned to Spider-Man and whispered, “Thank you for letting me be a part of this.”

“Just remember we’re here to train him, not see end up like those guys of Laugh out Loud videos,” Spider-Man reminded.

Miles noticed a glare in his mask lens, “You’re totally recording this are you?”

“I’ve been recording him for improvement tips and to see how his symbiote differs Venom.”

“Isn’t it obvious? Spider-Boy is well, wearing a costume. Venom was a like a creature from the black lagoon.”

“Well Spider-Boy’s costume is still _living_ ,” emphasized Spider-Man, “it’s reminding me more and more of Thanos and that red symbiote he had.”

“How so?” asked Miles. He still couldn’t believe Peter fought an alien, let alone a villain who is probably one of the Avenger’s greatest enemies.

“Thanos had complete control over Carnage. The symbiote feared him and never tried to possess him. Spider-Boy’s case is more like that movie with the boy, the alien, and they flew on a bike to the moon.”

“The moon was just in the background, but I understand what you’re saying.”

“I would like to find a way for us to communicate with this symbiote, and learn more about its race: klyntars. We already gave Spider-Boy an examination, and I’d hate to ask if we could experiment on the symbiote. It would feel like we’re taking advantage of him. ”

“I think we shouldn’t. Spider-Boy’s not like Brock; he doesn’t have an evil bone in his body and he doesn’t hate Spider-Man or Peter Parker,” added Miles. “Still think he’s that Diego guy from Midtown?”

Spider-Man sighed, “Dominic’s pretty much the most likely candidate: the music references, him freezing up at the sight of Spider-Girl the other day, and his symbiote coming from the Life Foundation.”

“Any luck with that?”

“The only thing Harry could tell me is that a man named Carlton Drake runs the New York Branch. My main concern is the fact that they have symbiotes. What on Earth could they be planning with them?”

“During the field trip they had a slogan painted in some of the rooms: _The Life Foundation’s goal is to build a better future utopia_ ,” said Miles, “Don’t ask me how a symbiote can play into that.”

“Guys...,” the two look spiders looked ahead to see Spider-Boy’s legs sticking out from a billboard.

Cornering to the front just made the sight worst. It was a billboard for the Daily Bugle, and Spider-Boy was hanging out of Jameson’s nose.

“Okay, we need to work on your web-gliding, and at least Jameson’s billboard received a much needed airbrushing,” Spider-Man chuckled.

“I wish Scream could form wings on my back, or something,” Spider-Boy smiled as the two spiders helped him down, “I think this is the only part of having spiders I’m not gonna enjoy.”

“Don’t be too down on yourself. You picked up on everything else quickly,” said Spider-Man.

“I thought you might have problems web swinging since your webbing come from your fingertips, admitted Miles, “but you made it work for you.”

“Well I have both of you to thank for that,” Spider-Boy noticed the current time on one of the buildings. “I need to get going and continue working on my project.”

“A project?” asked Spider-Man, “Like a science project?”

Spider-Boy nodded.

“Didn’t picture you as the science type,” said Miles.

“Why, because I like to make music puns, music jokes, and music references?” Spider-Boy glared at Miles and then laughed at his defensive reaction, “I’m kidding. Science isn’t my thing, but I’m sort of trying to get into this technical school for my dad... and because I kind of think it’s interesting after visiting it one day. Eh, not Horizon High, another school. See ya later!”

“And Spider-Boy,” Spider-Man called to him just the new hero shot a web, “there is an _amazing_ amount of powerful people in this world, and most of them are flat out crazy. I would tell you not to be in over your head, but you’re one of us spiders. You’ll always be in over your head. Just be careful.”

Spider-Boy nodded slowly and took off.  Spider-Man noticed Miles was looking at him after Spider-Boy left.

“What? A villain who is partial rip-off of Beetle attacked a library the other day, and our new spider-friend just happened to be there and defeat him easily. Too easily. A little suspicious if you ask me.”

“Suspicious like the time both Smythe’s were after me,” Miles said as he and Spider-Man swung away from the billboard.

“I just hope Spider-Boy meant what he said about wanting to go at this like Anya,” Spider-Man said as he and Miles went on their way.

<><><> 

Otto Octavius dream was to have his name recognized as the greatest scientific mind in the world. The prize he won from the city of New York was just novice level, he craved for more. Now he was well on his way for being known as one of New York’s top ten super villains. Possibly reaching levels of the Avenger’s enemy list.

Spider-Man, and his band of arachnids were number one of his list of enemies. Number two being Max Modell. Number three the now deceased Norman Osborn.

That’s why when he was given the opportunity of revenge against the Spider-Man, he wasted no time getting adjusted to his new place of employment. With intellectual ownership of creations by his hand, unless they are modified company technology.

“So this is Spider-Man’s newest ally,” Octavius scoffed as he watched video footage from both the fight with Kraven and Firearm, “his strength seems on par with the Spider-Man, though he lacks any real combat techniques. The scream is something different, but that is all.”

Carlton Drake placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, “That Spider-Boy is harboring a symbiote Octavius, don’t let his appearance fool you.”

Drake showed him the screenshots he took of Alyosha slashing Spider-Boy. Octavius nodded upon seeing the goo-like body of the symbiote after the impact of Alyosha’s blade.

“Just to be clear, I was never involved in the V-252 experiment. It was just Modell, and a few students. Three of which who are pretty close to Spider-Man, one a little closer than the others.”

“It’s not your knowledge of the V-252 that I need Otto,” Drake smirked, leading his associate to another room, “it’s just your aspiring mind and risk taking. You see, the symbiotes are a race of aliens that form a symbiosis of sorts with their hosts and feed off of their emotions. Beyond that, they can do much, much more.”

Drake showed Octavius an android with human anatomy. It was sleek, shiny, and the lightest of blues in color.

“I would like for you to help my scientist work on a little project that’s in early development. We call it project P.H.A.N.T.O.M. For now we just need to see if it’s possible for our _Hard_ Light technology to power their cores. Interested.”

Octavius smirked, “If this will lead to the demise of Spider-Man and Max Modell, you and your scientists have my assistance. Though what is your plan exactly?”

“Just a test for now Otto. Just a test of the Spider-Boy, and to play around with Spider-Man a bit. Give them a preview of what’s to come. After all, there are many key factors that play into the Life Foundation’s agenda. Including the V-252’s symbiotic host.”

“Eddie Brock if I am correct?” Otto remembered the individual during his time in Spider-Man’s body, and while in prison. “He was a man no older than I with a hatred for Spider-Man like many of us behind bars.”

Drake nodded, “You’ll find out about everything as we progress Otto. And as we bring in more players to the game. I just need this little alpha project ready by next week.”

Octavius grinned, “Horizon High’s open house?”

“And that’s why I recruited you Otto,” Drake smiled, “the first sign of trouble their little mascot stops by on a thread.”

“And this time _he’ll play right into **our** spider web_!”

<><><> 

_Creativity is inventing, experimenting, growing, taking risks, breaking rules, making mistakes, and having fun._

  * _Mary Lou Cook_



_To think creatively, we must be able to look a fresh at what we normally take for granted._

  * _George Kneller_



Dominic had no clue who either of those two were, but Mr. Salerno told him those words during his little idea block. Today was Horizon’s open house, and he was a little nervous.

Scream told him not to look up any submissions online. Dominic got curious, and that led to some self-doubt. The Horizon website said to bring just blueprints, but a lot of the submissions were well-thought out schematics. It made him feel like that kid at the science fair with the project that had effort put into it, but looked as if it was put together last minute when compared to others.

Scream had wished Liz and Randy would be attending the open house with Dominic. This Mary-Jane Watson was talking with him to help him remain level headed, but the klyntar could tell the two of them were just acquaintances. What she couldn’t figure out is why Dominic was doubting his project and himself, when he repurposed an old watch to house the klyntar instead of that old jar.

“Humans, are truly emotional,” Scream hummed as she listened to Dominic and Mary Jane continue their conversation.

“I mean I’m not the science type either, but that’s not going to stop me from entering,” Mary Jane took a dramatic pause, “the Spy Lens! Contact lens that record video and audio in 4K resolution at sixty frames per second.”

“But your idea is something to expect from Horizon,” said Dominic, “my invention-“

“Is good enough for Horizon too,” Mary Jane continued, “you know Randy and Liz would be saying the same thing. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and I think you’ll give a great presentation on how you came up with your Sympathizer. And you even brought your guitar. You should totally play a song at the open house.”

“Maybe,” Dominic shrugged.

“So have you thought of song for the Bugles _Sing About Your Hero_ contest?”

“I know the hero, just can’t think of a complete song yet. What about you and the Mary Janes?”

“Same.”

The bus came to a stop in front of Horizon. Dominic only saw the school from a _spiders_ point of view, but seeing it from the bottom up was different. It was obviously a technical school, but for high school level students. Though the size of the school ground was on par with a college campus.

“Step back folks, step back,” said two large men in white suits. “VIP coming through.”

Vip? The website didn’t say anything about a VIP as far as Dominic could remember.

“It’s probably Tony Stark,” said Mary Jane, “I heard he and Max Modell are close friends.”

“Presenting Carlton Drake!” said one of the men.

As his driver opened the door, Drake stepped out of the limousine with swagger. He still wore his signature sunglasses, but no cigar. School setting and all.

What surprised students from Midtown, except for Dominic, was seeing Trevor step out of the limo and follow his father.

“What is Trevor doing with Carlton Drake?” Mary Jane exclaimed.

“Trevor “Drake” Cole,” Dominic said in annoyance.

When Trevor and his father were heading toward the school, he glanced at Midtown High, giving them all a sly grin. It was weird seeing him go from school jock to rich boy in zero to a hundred.

<><><> 

Octavius knew that Spider-Man was Peter Parker. Having tricked the teenage hero into swapping minds with him some months ago. The fun it was humiliating him as _The Superior Spider-Man_. He still had the memories, data of Spider-Man fighting style within his brain. Octavius made sure to program everything into this P.H.A.N.T.O.M’s processor. As for the hard light core, it was a prototype using the technology he bestowed Chameleon and Mysterio as templates. It took some thinking for Octavius to figure out why Drake wanted to have hard light cores installed into these androids. He didn’t anyone to trace things back to him, knowing that Spider-Man would do such a thing.

<><><> 

The last time Horizon had an open house, they didn’t. Electro ruined the event by destroying everyone’s experiments. Well, if one were to ask Peter that would be his version of the story, which is still partially true. He was just happy that everything appeared to be running smoothly.

“I didn’t get a chance to check out the cool ideas last time thanks to Electro,” Peter thought as he looked at everyone’s laptops. Being ideas, it was all about presentations. Power Points, videos, documents, anything showcase their ideas. “And honestly, everyone here is bringing something innovated to the table.”

“Peter Parker, still talking to himself I see.”

Peter knew that voice all too well. It’s been a long time since they spoke to one another despite being near each toward on two occasions.

“Mary-Jane Watson,” Peter smiled, “the last time I saw you there was a tiger leading the cheer squad of Midtown’s Football Team.”

“And the last time I saw you was at the Life Foundation,” said Mary Jane.

“Too bad the trip was cut short because of Kraven the Hunter,” Peter chuckled, “and the fact the workers were being total jerks to Midtown students.”

“Yeah, but did you know that the CEO of Life Foundation is here today?”

“Carlton Drake?”

Mary Jane guided Peter toward Drake, who was standing with Trevor at the later’s project station. Business man, Peter could tell he was the Norman Osborn type. Though Norman Osborn never were sunglasses inside doors.

Isn’t that considered a rude gester?

Looking around, Peter noticed Dominic Diego showing Miles how to play a guitar.

“So Dominic’s here to.”

“You know Dominic?” asked Mary Jane.

“We met at the Life Foundation just as those workers accused him of trying to steal a jar of goo, and crushing one of their spiders. How’s he been after that day.”

“He’s been okay. If Liz and Randy weren’t his friends he’d probably be drowning his sorrows in the most emo rock music.”

“Well I’m gonna say hi to him,” said Peter. He still had a feeling Dominic was this Spider-Boy.

A crack in the jar means the symbiote could have hidden on him somewhere. Though he’s shown no signs of aggression, fatigue, or being a jerk. And if he was Spider-Boy, he would make a great ally. The idea of his powers coming from a symbiote, still made Peter feel uneasy. Even he claimed it to be good and not evil, unlike Venom, it was still hard to believe. Peter shook off thought, telling himself he would have to trust Dominic, who is most likely to be Spider-Boy, but not confirmed.

Peter found himself beaten to Dominic’s stand, Carlton Drake himself.

“And I’m sorry about your mother Dominic,” it sounded like Drake was about to finish their conversation, “she was a voluptuous women.”

Dominic flinched when he said the word, “Thanks for you condolences, sir.”

Peter could tell he was trying to hide a scowl, he’d be doing the same if someone talked about Aunt May like that in public. Either Drake was just trying to use big words, or had no clue that wasn’t an appropriate synonym for beautiful.

“Cerebral palsy?”

Peter noticed Drake holding his hand out to shake Dominic’s, but the latter’s hand was moving as if his and Drake’s hands were the opposing sides of a magnet.

“Guess I’m just a little nervous,” Dominic chuckled, grasping his right arm.

“Very well, good luck at the open house,” and with that Drake left the boy after seeing Max Modell at the doorway.

“Scream, was that you—”

“Hey Dominic.”

Dominic jumped as Peter was suddenly in his face. Sometimes that would happen when talking with Scream telepathically.

“Oh, hey... Peter Parker was it?” Dominic asked.

“Well you’re one of the few people not to remember it as Peter Porker,” Peter looked at Dominic’s power point, “a guitar’s your project?”

Dominic twiddle his fingers,” Sort of. It’s more like a synthesizer. I mean sympathizer, it allows people to feel the emotions a person is putting into their music on a more literal level. Even if their playing random notes. My mother always sad that music can heal inner wounds.”

“But if you ever build this sympathizer, don’t let Miles demonstrate,” Peter whispered, “he’s not exactly what you would call, a musical genius.”

Dominic whispered back, “I took noticed when he broke a string on my guitar. Don’t worry, I keep extras with me in case of anything happens.”

“Well I think Max will like your sympathizer,” Peter smiled.

“Really?” asked Dominic, “I mean it’s not like any of the other projects around here. You know, something the Avengers can use.”

“Not all projects have to be _something the Avengers can use_. Sometimes they just need to come from the heart, ya know,” Peter smiled, “and we do have tutoring and after school workshops to brush up on skills.”

The sound of a torn guitar string went off.

“Uh... my bad,” Miles smiled nervously as he handed the guitar back to Dominic.

“I think that’s enough practice for today,” Dominic chuckled as he replaced the two strings, “a friend of mine said I should play something later on, and I’m considering it if Mr. Modell will let me.”

“I actually haven’t seen Max in the gym yet,” said Peter.

“He’s over there, talking with Carlton Drake,” said Miles.

<><><> 

“You’re doing what with the V-252?” Max tried to keep his voice down as he was shocked by Drake’s words.

“Maxie, you know that the Life Foundation strives on making the world a much better place,” Drake smiled with his arms wide open, “we’ve been studying the symbiote ever since the Space Foundation... donated it to us.”

“Donated?”

“After we assisted in removing the symbiote from Eddie Brock,” said Drake, “this creature is simply amazing Maxie. They can cure organs, blood cells, cancer—”

“And it is alive Carlton,” Max specified, “the V-252 made Spider-Man more aggressive, and it turned that Eddie Brock into a monster for goodness sakes. The symbiote is like a parasite that manipulates the thoughts of men Carlton. The world would be better off without it.”

“That’s unfortunate,” sighed Drake, “but what is fortunate is that I have something else that you will most likely approve of.”

<><><> 

“Peter, I don’t know what you said to Dominic, but he’s looks better,” said Mary Jane, “I can tell he’s not faking that smile.”

“Just call it my Parker charm,” Peter chuckled, “unlike my Parker Luck, the charm has positive effects.”

“I still remember when your Parker Luck had you on Liz and Flash’s bad side,” Mary Jane jived.

“Well my luck’s been better here at Horizon.”

“With it being geek heaven?”

“Look who’s trying to apply.”

The two friends caught up as they walked around and checked out the other projects. They brought up fun times, and how they live in the same neighborhood despite never seeing each other. What surprised Peter was Mary Jane’s mention of being in a band, and apply for a job at the bugle. Jameson must of have been looking for his replacement since that incident with Venom. Fortunately, Mary Jane stated that she would try to change Jameson’s mind about Spider-Man. She knew from research that he only hated heroes who kept their identities a secret, not specifically vigilantes.

“I should introduce you to my friends: Miles, Gwen, and Anya,” Peter thought it seemed appropriate since he knew Dominic, one of her friends, “they’re really cool, but Anya can be a little—”

“A little what, Parker?”

Peter gulped, she hadn’t called him Parker since the last she was upset with him. And he could have sworn that was still during his first semester at Horizon.

“A little ball of son sunshine to new people,” Peter smiled. He knew Anya didn’t by that without her sharing a smile with Gwen. “Right; Anya and Gwen, I’d like both of you to meet my friend from Midtown: Mary Jane Watson.”

“I hope Peter hasn’t been giving you guys any trouble,” Mary Jane said as she shook both of their hands.

“Peter and trouble,” Gwen smiled, “let’s just say he brings us the interesting kind of trouble.”

“Ever since he’s first day at Horizon,” Anya said as she lightly punched Peter’s shoulder.

At Dominic’s booth, he and Miles were looking at Peter as Dominic continued to string his guitar.

“I still don’t see what Liz was saying,” Dominic said as he watched Peter talk to Mary Jane, Gwen, and Anya, “Peter’s pretty cool.”

“You wouldn’t say that until seeing his moves on the dance floor,” Miles elbowed him. “Dude’s got no rhythm.”

“Say, I was wondering something. Does Spider-Man come to Horizon a lot?” asked Dominic.

“Uh, only when there’s a super villain attack nearby.”

“So, you guys don’t help out or anything like that?”

“Well I mean if we see him in a jam we do? Why do you ask?”

“There’s a statue of him out front. Kind of makes you think he would get some assistance here.  You know like some advice for his web-shooters and stuff like that.”

“I can see how that could be misleading,” Miles decided to try and play the game back, “so Dominic, fan of superheroes?”

“Of course! The Avengers, The Defenders, Spider-Man, Spider-Girl—”

“What would be your hero name?”

“Spider-Bo...Beat!” Dominic corrected, “Spider-Beat! As in the sound, because of music! Maybe Spider-Jam, or better yet: Spider-Note!”

“Those are definitely original,” Miles chuckled, “I thought you were going to say Spider-Boy for a second.”

Dominic laughed, “Spider-Boy? No one would call themselves that it’s so...fanboyish. Yeah.”

The irony Dominic felt when he heard Scream fake a cough.

The sound of a microphone check went off throughout the gymnasium.

“Sorry about, but it’s gotten everyone’s attention,” said Max. “I’d like to announce that before we begin the open house, our surprise guest speaker would share a project for those of you went to the Life Foundation the past week. Ladies and Gentlemen: Carlton Drake.”

No one came from behind the curtain. Leaving the audience to murmur.

“He’s always been one for dramatic entrances,” Max said as he moved toward the curtain.

Peter, on the other hand, had a feeling it was more than just a dramatic entrance. _Something’s not right._

“Carlton, we’re waiting for yoof!”

Carlton was thrown through the curtain right into Max. Tearing the fabric was the P.H.A.N.T.O.M prototype, an android marked as INFANTRY UNIT. It made robotic noises and scanned the room, the crowd of students specifically.

Peter looked at Anya and Gwen, knowing very well that he needed cover.


	6. Ghosts and Phantoms

It took Peter a few minutes to duck under a table and suit up. It took Spider-Man seconds to swing in and kick this Infantry Unit through the wall out into the Courtyard.

No one’s project is getting destroyed today, he declared, not this time.

Spider-Man hopped over the debris and looked around the area. No sign of the robot. No sign of any students or faculty which means they had either run off campus or hid where it is safe. The courtyard is a wide-open area, and he was at a disadvantage of having no clue what this android is capable of. Though who could have hacked, and why?

There were many possible candidates: Ghost, Electro, Beetle, and the most obvious choice considering his vendetta against the school: Doc-Ock. The only evidence against Ock would be lack of resources, but even the greatest of scientist have started with nothing to create something. And Ock, despite using science for evil, was still a scientist.

Spider-Man pulled out his cellphone, “Miles, everyone okay? Any sign of the robot?”

“Yeah, Max led us all into the auditorium. And no sign of the robot indoors. I would have got a notification from my security bots.”

Now that Spider-Man thought about it, Miles never had those security bots protecting the gym.

“Any chance of you, Anya, or Gwen getting out here? I might need the backup.”

“You might be getting double back up. Gwen’s on her way, and according to your girlfriend someone isn’t in the auditorium.”

“Girlfriend?”

Miles chuckled, “That very enthusiastic red-hed reporter from Midtown.”

“We’re just friends. And who’s the other help besides Gwen?”

“Dominic, he’s definitely Spider-Boy.”

“What did he reveal himself to you?”

“Eh, I asked him what his superhero name would be?”

Spider-Man was about to reply until he felt his spider-sense go off, “Spider-sense, gotta go!”

<><><> 

“Those twins on that television show making climbing through air vents look easy,” Spider-Boy muttered as he climbed to the roof of Horizon’s main building.

“Dominic, something feels wrong about this. Be on your guard,” said Scream.

“I will,” he promised.

“I’m guessing you’re the new spider who talks to themselves?”

Spider-Boy jumped when he heard the voice. He looked to his left to see another spider in a suit similar to both Spider-Men, but with a hoodie and lack of webbing on the outside. And it was white with a neat, pink spray paint effect around the eyes.

“And you must be...Spider-Woman?”

“Ghost-Spider,” she shook Spider-Boy’s hand, “I don’t want people to think I’m Spider-Man girlfriend or anything.”

Spider-Boy figured that she hasn’t fought Kraven the Hunter yet, or that he was the only villain to make a Spider-Woman joke.

The two jumped to the ground and followed the noises coming from the front of the school. They could see Spider-Man engaging the android. Surprising, the robot was matching Spider-Man blow for blow; literal shadow boxing. Spider-Boy shot the robot’s head with some web-balls and Ghost-Spider jumped into the air and kicked it across the school ground.

“You okay?” Ghost-Spider asked of Spider-Man.

“Yeah, thanks for the assist,” He turned to Spider-Boy, “thought you said Horizon wasn’t on your application list?”

Spider-Boy smiled, “Gotta keep my options open. I was just...passing by.”

“Well, I can use both of you,” Spider-Man looked back at the robot as it rose, “this android knows my fighting style and techniques.”

The android crouched down into one of Spider-Man’s many poses. Light engulfed the machine and it appeared bigger than before. It had the physic of a sumo wrestler and laser blasters on both arms and for a belly button.

“And I thought my virtual pet game had over the top designs,” said Spider-Boy.

“We still have the advantage with this being three against one,” said Spider-Man, “if we attack it from three sides—”

And the android teleported away. The three spiders stood back-to-back and looked around the area. Their spider-senses kicked off; a projectile was heading for them. They jumped out of the way, and Spider-Man reeled in the object with his webs. It was oddly shaped like a fish.

Doubt that android would mind me keeping this as a souvenir.

“Scanning life...three humans...one symbiote.”

The android was on top on the school’s entrance building. One it finished scanning the spiders, it teleported down to the ground to continue the fight. Spider-Boy was the first one to take a crack at it. He leaped and took a dive kick for the androids head. It grabbed him by the leg and tossed him aside like garbage.

Ghost-Spider charged for it next. The android released more of those fish-like robots; Ghost-Spider caught two of them with her webbing and planned to use them as maces. However, the two robots exploded before she even got a chance to use them.

“Uh-oh,” even with the spider-sense activating, Spider-Man could tell there was a danger as his back felt warmer, “don’t know if you heard this one, being a robot and all, but it’s time to return to sender!”

He tossed the overheating smaller robot back at the android. Upon the impact of the explosion, it flickered a bit. Not like it was letting out excess electricity, but almost like a hologram.

“That can’t be right,” Spider-Man shot an impacted web while the android was still flickering, “my web went through it.”

“Make it has some sort of intangibility power,” said Ghost-Spider.

The android turned its attention toward Spider-Boy. It wrist lasers on both arms were no replaced with large blades. Needles?

“Don’t like the way it’s staring at me,” stated Spider-Boy.

Suddenly, the robot thrust forward; missing Spider-Boy only for his spider-sense to kicking in.

“What did Drake bring to this open house?” asked Spider-Man.

The android retracted its blades for the moment and attacked Horizon’s Spider-Man statue. It picked up some of the rubble and tossed it at the heroes. Ghost-Spider and Spider-Boy jumped over the arms thrown at them while Spider-Man jumped, shot a web-line at his head, and hurled back at the robot.

Again, it flickered. This couldn’t be a hologram if it can touch real-life objects. Another web-blast, this time from Ghost-Spider and Spider-Boy, still phased through it.

“Maybe if we scramble its circuitry we can figure out what’s powering this android and who’s controlling,” suggested Ghost-Spider. “Pretty sure some Horizon students built tech capable of the job.”

“Actually, we happen to have someone perfect for the job right here,” Spider-Man slapped Spider-Boy on the back.

“I’m not really the type who knows how to take apart a robot.”

“No, I mean to use that Spider-Scream of yours.”

Spider-Boy nodded and motioned for the two to get behind him. He inhaled a little for control and a unleashed his Spider-Scream. He was going to call it that from now on.

“This doesn’t hurt his lungs?” asked Ghost-Spider.

“He always made music puns when training with me and Miles,” said Spider-Man, “maybe it’s the good old do-re-mi and orange keeping his lungs okay. And his symbiote.”

“Are you still going to let him, you know, be a part of our Spider-Heroes?”

“I don’t see why not. He jokes a little, but he’s taking our training seriously. Besides, it better than letting him run around like two other spiders I know.”

“Anya practiced her powers, or did you forget about being a spidercicle?”

“Anya wasn’t the Spider-Girl I was referring to.”

Ghost-Spider chuckled, “I still did a good job. Stealth-Spider, Crossbones—”

Spider-Boy fell to the side all of a sudden.

“Spider-Bo—”

Ghost-Spider fell to the side as well.

Spider-Man looked back at the robot, seeing it wielding blowgun like holes on its hand before retracting it. He checked on Ghost-Spider and Spider-Boy, noticing two darts on the latter.

“They’re just sleeping,” Spider-Man said as he webbed the two into a cocoon on a nearby tree. “Something tells me that android’s aware Spider-Boy has a symbiote. A dart for the host and a dart for the living costume.”

Spider-Man heard a crackling noise. He faced the robot to see that its legs were flickering, bringing it to its knees.

“Thank you Spider-Boy,” Spider-Man used webbing to zip himself toward the android, “okay awesome android time to shut you down and see—”

The android shut down by itself, even its legs stopped flickering. Spider-Man was confused but decided to begin examining the android and ask questions later.

“That’s okay Spider-Man, I can take it from here.”

Carlton Drake pulled out a remote and pressed a button that changed the robot back to its original form. His bodyguards came around to put the machine back on its stand.

“I apologize for the ruckus Spider-Man. Apparently, a supervillain who calls themselves Ghost broke into the Life Foundations private laboratory and made the machines go haywire. This android’s processor is connected to the Foundation. Fortunately, the Avengers were able to apprehend that criminal, and you were here to protect Horizon, as always.”

“Yeah,” Spider-Man was getting a Norman Osborn vibe from Drake's tone of voice, “if you don’t mind me asking, why did you think it was a good idea to bring a machine capable of...what it did to a high school?”

“The androids other modes were to be disabled for the open house, Max already gave me the lecture,” said Drake. “I think you should go check on your friends.”

Spider-Man saw Anya and Miles helping Ghost-Spider and Spider-Boy out of the tree. The group of students from the expo was around them, and Mary Jane was filming everything with her phone. Max came around to clear the crowd, for Ghost and Spider-Boy were still a little shaken from being put to sleep.

“Thank you for saving us again Spider-Man, you and your friends here,” Max said as he looked at Ghost-Spider and Spider-Boy. “Spider-Woman and Brown-Widow.”

“It’s actually Ghost-Spider, sir.”

“And I’m Spider-Boy. Though I appreciate acknowledging that I am a spider-themed hero.”

Max looked back at the gymnasium, “Besides the hole, everything seems to check out okay. And the day is still young, so after we make sure everyone is okay we can still hold the open house. Would you three care to be our other unexpected guests?”

“We’d love to Max, but you know we’re kind of busy patrolling the streets,” Spider-Man pointed to Spider-Boy, “and teaching this little spiderling how to thwip like the rest of us.”

“Spiderling?” Spider-Boy asked.

“I understand, thanks again for helping us out Spider-Man,” Max said as made his way back to the school.

“So did you get a chance to examine the android?” asked Ghost-Spider.

Spider-Man crossed his arms, “Nope. Carlton Drake was able to gain back control of the robot. He claims that villain, Ghost, was the one behind it and the Avengers apprehended him.”

“What you think he might be lying?”

“Would it really take all of the Avengers to take down Ghost? Just send the members who don’t use any tech. My real suspicious comes from what Spider-Boy said about his symbiote. Did it fall asleep too?”

“Yeah, that android shot a dart in my jaw and at my costume,” Spider-Boy explained, “you see, Scream, my sym— klyntar friend, doesn’t want to bond with me completely. She only covers me from the neck down. Except for this jacket.”

“I have to say that I’m kind of jealous of the friendship you and this Scream have established,” Spider-Man chuckled, “if the V-252 was like that I wouldn’t have minded keeping the black suit.”

Spider-Boy looked at Ghost-Spider, for he didn’t know what to say about that.

“I think he’s just saying you and your klyntar have a better relationship then he did with the V-252.”

Spider-Man nodded, “Exactly, but you still need—”

“Training?” Spider-Boy smirked, “I understand Spider-Man. Besides, depending on what happens today, I might need to take it slow for a while.”

“School applications?”

Spider-Boy waved him and Ghost-Spider off as he swung away. It was still surprising to Peter that anyone could bond with a symbiote and still remain themselves. Dominic was still the music-loving teenager he met briefly on that field trip and again today. He had to give him credit for not trying to reenact his fanfiction...besides that one time, he froze up talking to Spider-Girl. He had a feeling that was going to happen a lot. Now he wanted to see how he and Anya would get along. If he is accepted into Horizon.

“We should get going too,” Ghost-Spider elbowed Spider-Man, “don’t want to keep your girlfriend from Midtown waiting.”

“She is not my girlfriend.”

<><><> 

Peter and Gwen walked back into the gym just as Max finished apologizing for the interruption, which is putting the situation lightly. Those who weren’t Horizon students were a little stirred from the events but were still ready to present their projects. Peter even recognized a few students whose projects he borrowed during his first bout with Electro.

Good to know they haven’t given up on Horizon, he thought.

At the same time, Peter was trying to near Carlton Drake. The man was walking around with Max and a few teachers from Horizon. Peter was hoping Drake would say talk about the foundation, or drop any hints of symbiotes being there; however, the focus was on the open house projects. If there was anything Peter learned about the man, it was that he gave him chills.

Drake’s tone, his stature reminded him of Norman Osborn. A man of business with hidden agendas. Though there was no proof Drake was up to no good; him having symbiotes wasn’t explicit proof of him being up to no good. The Android attack, maybe; nevertheless it could be seen as a simple malfunction.

“Cool it, Parker,” Peter mumbled to himself, no need to stress about any of this. If anything happens I’ll put a stop to it, like I always do. For all, I know the Life Foundation could be continuing research from the Space Foundation.

Peter looked at Dominic, and I can tell that the symbiote hitched a ride on Dominic like the V-252 did to me. Being in the line of Kraven is dangerous, in the line of a whole family of Kraven’s is just a nightmare.

<><><> 

“So, what did you think of Horizon son?”

“Nerds, just a school for nerds.”

With the open house at a close, Drake and Trevor entered their limousine. The father and son sat across from each other as most children and parents do. Drake noticed him looking out the window at Dominic and Mary Jane saying goodbye to Peter Parker.

“You know Trevor, I think you’re right about that Diego kid.”

Trevor looked at his father.

“I believe he is the one who stole a specimen from the Foundation on that Friday. And I would like some help in getting proof.”

“What are you saying, dad?”

“I’m saying Max Modell doesn’t have the final say in who gets to attend Horizon High and who doesn’t.”

“You really think they’d let me into that nerd school?”

Drake smirked, “With a little, financial persuasion. I can even get your friends Carl and Ramon into the school.”

Trevor liked the sound of that. The one thing he hated is if Diego left Midtown the fresh meat ratio would go down by one.

“You have a deal dad.”

Drake nodded, and even if my suspicions are untrue, we have the blood samples of two spider heroes with only three remaining. I have Otto working on my PHANTOM project, but I could give these samples to another ally of mine, just to keep Spider-Man and his cluster occupied. And the more the SC-4 stays bonded to Mr. Diego, and the more he learns from Spider-Man, I could use the SC-4’s knowledge to make the PHANTOMS stronger than what my scientists are capable of at the moment.

<><><> 

Cup o Joe’s is the number one spot for teenagers to hang out after school. Great food, great wifi; and the owner doesn’t mind if you come in and don’t order anything.

Dominic was telling Liz and Randy what happened at Horizon High. Despite everything Dominic said first, Liz was stuck on one revelation—

“TREVOR IS CARLTON DRAKE’S SON!?” Liz leaned over the table, “The Life Foundation’s Carlton Drake!?”

“Guess the apple does fall far from the tree,” said Randy.

Dominic leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his hand, “He actually told me a few weeks ago at the library. Didn’t really think much of it until I saw them walking side-by-side.”

“So is it true that Drake’s robot went out of control?” asked Randy.

Dominic nodded, “Yep, but Spider-Man, Ghost-Spider, and Spider-Boy saved the day.”

“Ghost-Spider?” asked Liz.

“The one in all white, wears a really cool hoodie,” said Dominic, “many refer to her as Spider-Woman.”

“Oh, that Ghost-Spider,” Liz smiled, “I think she should’ve kept the name Spider-Woman. It would give Spider-Man and his friends the appearance of a family. Kind of like in those comic books where more than one person shares a secret identity.”

“But it would get confusing since we don’t know their real names,” said Randy, “we’d be calling them Spider-Man I, Spider-Man II, and Spider-Man III.”

“I think that’s already a thing with the red and black Spider-Man,” Dominic chuckled, “he’s like the only one without a name.”

“Well back on topic,” Liz said, “are you really planning on leaving Midtown though? It’ll be different without you and Mary Jane.”

“If I get accepted then yes,” Dominic answered, “I mean it’s a really cool school, and I saw a few of the students' inventions while walking through the building. I know I prefer music to science, but it would be awesome to create something like... a vibranium smartphone.”

“Vibranium smartphone?” Randy asked smugly.

Dominic placed a hand on the table, “Would a vibranium smartphone break if you drop it on the floor?”

“Do you really think the Avengers would let a material as valuable as vibranium be used to create a smartphone?” Liz asked.

“It doesn’t have to be Wakandan Vibranium.”

“Okay smart guy, list the variations of vibranium,” challenged Randy.

“Variations,” Dominic said softly, “audi—

“And there goes our future genius,” Randy said as he and Liz chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the chapter done since the end December, but I'm trying to pace my upload speed to not overwhelm myself. College started in the middle of January for me, so that means less time for fanfiction writing and just personal projects in general. Currently finishing the tenth chapter as of write now (never had a fanfiction story make it that far, ever). I guess it's because other fandoms I wrote for were/are still developing there lore. Of course, some were me having lost the passion, or wanted to rework the ideas. This is my first Spider-Man and Marvel fanfiction ever, and it's been fun writing it. Guess it's because anything can happy in Spider-Man and the Marvel Universal in general.
> 
> Ghost-Spider. I kind of regret using the name because something tells me whenever the show comes off of hiatus, and when Gwen gets her powers back she will use the name Spider-Woman or go Miles' route with no name. My reason for her not going by Ghost-Spider is so no one will think she's Spider-Man's girlfriend (like many of the female spider heroes in the comics). Miles will definitely be called Kid Arachnid; the official website and toys for the show carried the name from Ultimate Spider-Man and he's getting tired of Spider-Boy calling him "Spiderling".
> 
> I'll be adding a canon-divergence tag as well. Should have done it when I first posted the story. I've seen many interviews about the Superior Spider-Man story arc, and I can tell it's now how I refer to the events in Born Ready, Be Greater. Well I knew it wouldn't, but... no let me stop right there. All I'm going to say is we'll see a Superior Spider-Man in Born Ready, Be Greater; as well as a Superior Octopus later on. :3
> 
> As always thank you for reading and any feedback is appreciated!


	7. Transition

If this was the beginning of his second semester, Peter would have been a wreck when Max Modell requested him in for a meeting. Tuition, among his superhero related problems, was the keyword.  However, Max had a favor to ask of Peter. He found it surprising since many were aware of him being gone for long periods of time (or as most students who weren't his friends would put it: being a flake).

"You want me to be a student adviser?"

Max nodded and chuckled, "Attendance aside, you're qualified for the job Peter. Good grades, good character, and you did train my new lab assistant Cindy Moon."

That was true, but Peter never saw himself as an adviser. Tutoring he can do, but advising is more than just helping with a simple equation. He would need to help someone apply the teachings of Horizon to their life goals.

"I really think you can help this student I have in mind for you to advise Peter," said Max, "when I talked to him at the open house, he reminded me of you during your first time here at Horizon. From what I can tell he has the creativity and mind of a scientist, but he needs helping with the building blocks of creating an invention."

"Can you say that again?" Peter asked.

"He needs help understanding the circuitry."

<><><> 

Today was the day, Horizon High School. It was a little weird for Dominic; he was a high school sophomore but was to be treated like a freshman at Horizon. Only in name, not grade level.

"You know Dominic when I talked about considering Horizon I didn't mean you had to go in the middle of your current semester," his dad chuckled.

Dominic smiled, "I guess you can say I had a change of heart after seeing the school with my own eyes. I just can't believe the school board liked my idea enough to give me a grant. And of course, I know my grades from Horizon were good enough too."

"Especially Algebra and Science," his dad jived.

"Well I better get going dad, I have to meet my adviser and all that," Dominic said as he hugged his father.

"Do your best son," he said, "you make me proud every day, and I know your mother would be proud of you two."

Dominic waved goodbye to his dad and walked toward the building. There were a lot of students in the courtyard, a few he recalled seeing at Midtown before the second semester began. The school was big, a little intimidating.

"Do your best?" he heard Scream ask.

Dominic breathed, "Yeah, I'll do my best."

That's all I can do, Dominic mused. He took out his phone to see his student schedule and checklist. No orientation, probably because it wasn't a new school semester. The first thing he needs to do is find his locker, then find his advisor, and go to his first class period.

"I get my own lab, kind of beats the point of having a locker," Dominic smiled, "and we can go off school grounds for lunch!"

"Wouldn't you agree that also beats the point of the facility having a cafeteria?" asked Scream.

"I mean I was never a fan of Midtown's Meatloaf surprise myself. I'll give the cafeteria here a try, but I'll probably leave campus for lunch."

"Daddy didn't pack your animal crackers, Diego?"

Dominic raspberried, "Hey Trevor, Carl, Ramon."

He froze in place as he realized who he just addressed. Dominic turned around and flinched at the sight of the trio.

"W-What the heck is you three doing here," He shook his head, "especially Carl and Ramon!?"

"Trev's father got the three of us in," Ramon smirked, "Mr. Drake just used the good old magic words."

"Magic words?" Dominic asked.

"Mullah," said Carl.

"Huh?"

"Money Diego," Trevor thumped Dominic's headphones, "something your little music acts don't bring in."

"At least I got in without a bribe," Dominic shot back, "I might have been nervous about my idea, but at least I didn't have to pay my way to the school."

"You sayin' we don't deserve a spot here?" asked Carl.

"I'm saying many people put time and effort into their presentations during the open house," Dominic turned away from them, "Trevor didn't even present anything, and neither you nor Ramon even attended that day."

"Oh, and like being given a grant due to your grades, which if I recall aren't egghead A's, makes it any better?" yelled Ramon, drawing in a small crowd.

"As I said, I worked hard for my grades," Dominic muttered.

"Guess you had to," Trevor said nonchalantly, "I mean you never showed interest in Horizon before. Are you only doing this because your ESU teacher of a dad wanted you too?"

"He probably did this to meet that Spider-Man, and get him to listen to one of his songs," joked Carl.

"Think you mean Spider-Girl, Carl," Ramon leaned against his locker, "Remember, he made that geek account and wrote those embarrassing stories?"

That last comment took Dominic by surprise. He has only shared that fanfiction account with Liz and Randy (the former actually wrote fanfiction herself). There's no possible way Ramon, Carl, and Trevor could find his account.

"Spider got his tongue," Ramon smirked, "must be true."

"Kind of pathetic when you think about it," Trevor smirked, "all this just meet-"

"She gave me one of her web-shooters alright?" Dominic pulled it out of his backpack and waved it at the trio, "I just thought I could learn to make something like it, okay? That's one of the reasons I applied for Horizon."

Scream felt uneasiness from Dominic. She wanted to say something to her host, but at a time like this might make matters worse. One thing she deduced is that these three individuals are bothersome. She hated how they laughed at his explanation, hissing when the son of Drake called it worse than his emotional guitar idea. If only she was developed enough to manipulate her substance of a body to match human proportions, Scream would hurt them for hurting her host.

She sighed, knowing that she took in the little bit of Dominic's negative emotions he was trying to subdue. Scream remembered the song they listened to one night, trying to subdue the negativity herself. Baby steps, she reminded herself. She wanted to be a klyntar, not a symbiote.

"Dominic, I've been looking for you."

Peter Parker, Dominic thought. He was glad this whole situation was coming to an end, "You were?"

"Yeah, I'm actually your advisor," Peter said, looking at Trevor, Carl, and Ramon briefly. The three turned away and scoffed. He turned back to Dominic, "You ready for a tour of the school?"

"Definitely," Dominic tossed the web shooter into his backpack and followed Peter.

Despite hearing their voices, Dominic did not look back at Trevor, Carl, and Ramon. This was a new school, and he needed to focus on learning what's what around here. Those three were just road bumps.

Three tall, and one muscular road bump.

<><><> 

"So what did you think of your lab?" Peter asked Dominic as they continued on with their tour.

Dominic chuckled, "Honestly, smaller than I expected."

"Well, it's a personal lab, meant for personal projects."

"But, are we allowed to set up a bed and sleep overnight?" Dominic asked with a joking grin.

"No, but I had my share of long naps while brainstorming ideas," Peter smiled, "the computer desk is more comfortable than you would think."

"Trust me, if you talk to my dad about the times he's caught me sleeping while working on music in Garage Band he'll say that the desk is practically my bed."

That got Peter putting his adviser cap on, "Dominic, I know you said that science isn't your strong suit, but I think  /know a good starting put for you."

Dominic looked at him.

"That sympathizer will take a lot of work to create," Peter continued, "I suggest studying sound waves and how sound is manipulated. Frequency, wavelength, and pitch. I even know someone who can help you."

"I already know about sound and how it works, but any help would be nice," Dominic smiled, "but I thought about starting on something small first."

Peter patted on the back, "Funny thing is that at Horizon not even your first experiment is small. I understand what you're saying. My first time here, I was a little intimidated. They say it's hard enough being the new kid, try adding a new kid to a school full of geniuses."

"But from what Liz and Randy told me, you were a top student at Midtown," said Dominic, "Liz said that you were forgetful, but still a top student. The closest I've come to inventing anything was a model mountain with an avalanche of melted marshmallows."

"That counts as an invention," Peter smiled, "sometimes it's the smallest things in life that help you figure out the larger things. That's what my Uncle Ben use to say."

Dominic smiled, "Your uncle sounds like a nice' man."

"By the way, how's that song for the Daily Bugle coming along?" Peter knew it was a little self-indulging to ask, but he was excited someone was going to perform a song about Spider-Man knowing Jameson would rip his mustache at the first verse.

Dominic sighed, "Third verse. Still drafting lyrics that can fit the tempo I want to play."

"Have you seen other's submissions?" asked Peter.

"Only the name of the heroes they're going to sing about," said Dominic, "although a friend of mine said that I shouldn't scope the competition. It might influence me to change my song without me realizing it. "

"This person seems like a really good friend," said Peter.

"Believe me they are," Dominic could hear Scream cooing. "Probably more than they realize it themselves."

<><><> 

"And this is the main lab. Basically, we show what we're working on," Peter said as he led his advisee into a room with chemistry tables and a nice view of Horizon's entrance.

"We also call it the Think Tank," Miles said as he walked up to the two, "where we mix, mingle, and motivate. Welcome aboard Dominic."

Dominic smiled, "Nice to see you again Miles."

"So this is Peter's advisee," Gwen said as she shook Dominic's hand.

"It's nice to see you again too Gwen," Dominic noticed she was looking confused.

"We've met before?" she asked.

"Not under good circumstances," he chuckled, "Life Foundation, trying to save experiments from leopard skin-wearing supervillains."

"That's right! Since we're being formal, Gwen Stacy."

"Dominic Diego."

Peter looked at Miles, both having the same thought of Dominic slipping up about being Spider-Boy.

"So have either of you seen Anya?" Peter asked Gwen and Miles, "I was hoping she could help Dominic with his project since she knows more about wavelengths and frequencies than the rest of us."

"Max asked Anya to be an advisor too," said Gwen.

"Oh, well I guess you'll have to meet her another time Dominic," said Peter.

"And speaking of time, the first class of the day is about to begin," said Miles.

"Do you guys know where Mr. Slott's classroom is?" Dominic pulled out his schedule, "He's my first class of the day."

"Sure, that's actually our first class too," said Peter, "you'll be able to meet Any after all."

<><><> 

Horizon isn't too different from Midtown. Aside from having to invent something for a project in some classes it was the exact same core subjects... and then some. At least for the first month, advisers were to help their advisees learn the basics. Though basics is an understatement for a school full of geniuses.

And there was more to wavelength, frequencies, pitch, and amplitude that Dominic needed to learn. It was hard to keep track of everything, but Peter was there to help him—

"And now we replace t with t - t/2"—

Along with Anya Corazon during lunch breaks. She was... stricter than Peter; though it seemed like she has had a bad day. There was also something familiar about her to Dominic, but it could have been that he's seen her during the Life Foundation Field Trip or during the open house.

"Dominic!" that time it was Peter who got his attention.

"And we can create a pulse wave by subtracting a sawtooth wave from a phase-shifted version of itself!"

"Well you're paying more attention than my advisee, I'll give you credit for that," said Anya.

"Sorry, a lot of these classes are a bit overwhelming," Dominic admitted. "How do you guys find time for homework, inventing, and social life?"

Anya smiled, "Time management, though some of us are better at it than others."

"Really? In front of my advisee?" asked Peter.

"She never said it was you," smiled Dominic.

"Of course she wasn't" Peter tried to think of an excuse to change the subject. He noticed Dominic's watch, "that's an interesting watch you got their Dominic."

"A little old fashion though," noted Anya, "why not switch to a smartwatch?"

"It's more of a decorative piece," Dominic smiled while covering the watch with his left hand. "Besides, our phones are practically smartwatches and then some. Can a smartwatch make calls and let me listen to my playlists? I think not."

"Yes they can," said Anya, "depends on the brand."

"And when there's a brand that's good for me I'll buy one."

"You can never go wrong with an Apple," Peter smiled, "I heard their jacks are of the best quality."

Anya and Dominic lost the joke.

"Apple, and their earphone jacks...never mind let's continue."

Trevor, Ramon, and Carl peeked into the lab and moved away from the door.

"Can't believe Diego's with my adviser," muttered Ramon.

"When were you interested in nerds?" asked Carl.

"When they started taking better care of themselves."

"Priorities my guys," reminded Trevor, "we can search Diego's room while he's out. Find any clues to him stealing from the Life Foundation."

Trevor found the room and shook his head at the slot for students to slide their student id through. He used an old tactical trick; sliding a baseball card through the crack of the door.

"These Horizon nerds would have taken apart the lock and waste time trying to get in," he smirked, "luckily I know a few things or two from street smarts."

"So what are we looking for exactly?" asked Carl.

"A jar of this weird goo," said Trevor, "I found it in Diego's backpack last week at the Library, and he tried to cover it up like it was an experimental lava lamp or something."

"Heh, Diego was never the best at making up excuses," chuckled Ramon. "But what did he take from your dad's biz exactly?"

Trevor stopped shuffling through Dominic's stuff, "Don't know since he's never told me what it was, but I snuck peeks at what the Life Foundation scientists have been doing. These things, this goo gives ordinary people superpowers, and the stronger you already are the stronger you become."

"Basically muscle enhancement for muscle enhancement," said Carl.

"My dad's dream is to build a perfect utopia, one where everyone can take care of themselves," Trevor said, "the next stage in human evolution."

"That's pretty deep Trev's," said Ramon.

"Yeah, and the best part of all will be no more superheroes since everyone will have powers. No Captain America, No Hulk, No Iron Man, and definitely No More Spider"- Trevor pulled out a black mask and hoodie from Dominic's backpack, "Man. So he really is pretending to play the hero."

"We still can't use this as proof," said Carl, "He could say he's cosplaying or something."

"Yes we can," Trevor carefully placed the mask in a zip-lock bag he found in the desk drawer, "my father is in charge of a research facility chain in New York and San Francisco. Doing something that a private investigator can do will only take seconds for his men."

<><><> 

"The first day's over with, how do you feel?"

"Like I pulled an all-nighter for an exam."

"You'll get used to it. And when you do you'll be able to make some amazing things."

Peter and Dominic continued down the hall to Dominic's room. After swiping his ID card, the two found his lab a mess.

"What the—"

"And Aunt May says my room is a mess. Your room was clean when we left it, though."

The two searched around the room to see if anything was stolen. The desk was just clutter and some books unorganized on the shelves.

"Gosh..."

"What is it, Dominic?"

"My song the lyrics are ripped out of my notebook."

"Why would anyone want to still your song; why would anyone want to steal from you at all? You don't know anyone here."

Dominic sat his backpack on the desk and continued through it, "Yes I do: Trevor, Ramon, and Carl. I swear I'm gonna mur—"

"Whoa!" Peter placed a hand on Dominic's shoulder, "Take it easy there. We don't have any proof who did this. We can't go jumping to conclusions."

"Peter, they bothered me ever since I've been at Midtown and others before that. And there here at Horizon, when only Trevor was at the open house. There just like gremlins; big jockstrap wearing gremlins who think their cool looks and muscles can get them out of anything."

"You know, I had a similar relationship with Flas—"

"My mask!"

"Your mask?"

"Stage mask!" Dominic played an air guitar. "It's gone too. I can always make another one of does, but—"

"Nope, don't think like that," Peter knew more about scientists than musicians, but everyone faces their own roadblocks, "ideas come and go, Dominic, things change before getting to the end results. Thomas Edison most likely conceptualized hundreds of designs before coming up with the light bulb. Ross Calloway probably thinks of lyrics in the shower and changed when he puts them on paper."

Dominic chuckled and packed his backpack, "Didn't need that image."

"But it made you feel better."

"It made me laugh."

"And they say laughter is the best medicine."

"...Hey Peter."

"Yeah?"

"I'm beginning to think Liz was right about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter that shows Dominic going to Horizon High. A long wait for a shorter chapter, but school and exams got in the way of my proofreading during the spring. I ended up studying my butt off for tests and quizzes that were dropped by the teacher at random.
> 
> Don't take the Cindy Moon name drop as anything important...unless I think of a way to add her in a future story. Trevor, Ramon, and Carl are also at Horizon. I wasn't planning on doing that, but I thought it would a nice occurrence for when Dominic finds out where his scholarship/loan came from.
> 
> And Scream is being a supportive sibling to Dominic. They won't have the same relationship that Eddie Brock and Venom have, but a scene from the Venom film gave me an idea that I may or may not use in some way during a chapter I'm close to writing.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, following, and adding the story to your favorites.


	8. Preparation

 

A month later and Peter could say Dominic was improving in both his school work and as being a hero. As an advisee, he was beginning to understand how to work with the tech at Horizon to build a few small projects for class assignments. Well, small in Horizon terms. It wasn't one, if not the best, technological schools in the city for nothing.

As Spider-Boy, Dominic was getting better at becoming his own spider. What Spider-Man meant by that is each of them had their own quirk they brought to the table. Spider-Boy's was his musical charm and dance-move inspired fighting style. And it hasn't gone unnoticed that he and Ghost-Spider work well together, for she incorporates ballet movements into her style. The fact still made it hard to believe that Dominic has a crush on Anya or Spider-Girl specifically.

Peter was more relaxed with Dominic having a symbiote, or klyntar as he usually corrects everyone from time to time. Dominic told him that he found videos of Venom online...he remembered seeing the creature during Horizon's football game (though he didn't tell Spider-Man that detail specifically). He promised Spider-Man that he and Scream would never become anything like that, even seeing the sight of Venom frightened Scream.  The web-slinger asked Spider-Boy if she knew of any other symbiotes, specifically at the Life Foundation. There were six other symbiotes besides her and Venom; at least while she was still there. Though Spider-Man's next question of what Drake might have been up to with the symbiotes was still a mystery.

Peter kept reminding himself about what happened the last time he wanted to investigate a building closed down for reconstruction: Miles was hurt, Doc-Ock had him arrested by the police, and the whole being trapped within the Living Brain. He didn't want to put his friends through all of that again, for Doc-Ock as the Superior Spider-Man proved to be a difficult opponent both physically and mentally. Villains just like Ock and Venom push you past your limits. They make you know that sometimes you need to be greater than what you were before to protect those that matter to you the most.

A few people booed at Spider-Man as he swung through the city.

And even when some only see the worst side of you, it's good to remember those who know the good side, Spider-Man mused as he drew closer to Horizon High.

<><><> 

"It's no problem, Miss Hardy. You and your assistants were unsuccessful in retrieving the vibranium, but the security footage you retrieved for me is a big help to my research. Take care, and please do tell your father I appreciate the Victorian painting."

Two steps forward, multiple steps back, Drake mused. He knew of vibranium's ability to absorb frequencies and wanted to incorporate the material into his PHANTOMS. In case of anyone using sonic weapons, the symbiotes would be unharmed. However, Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, and Spider-Boy were on the scene to stop Black Cat and her kitties from robbing a warehouse full of the material. It was a total failure, for he discovered through the security footage that the pulse waves vibranium can send out is strong enough to cause symbiotes into fits of rage. Then there was Spider-Girl's blood one of Black Cat's kitties managed to get on their claws during the fight. It wasn't tainted, still good for Drake's other ally. If all else fells at the Consumer Technology Expo tomorrow, he'd still have a backup plan to keep Spider-Man and his clutter distracted from the Life Foundation.

"Drake...," the voice came from the sword inside of Drake's desk. He pulled it out and held it. "What is taking so long in the retrieval of the SC-4?"

"Just baiting it," Drake smirked, "after all, the longer it and it's host train with Spider-Man, the stronger it'll become."

"And the harder it'll be to separate it from its host."

Drake dropped the sword on the table, "What was that?"

"Peace-seeking symbiotes," the sword growled, "klyntar want to turn their hosts into warriors, remove our vile history from the minds of the cosmos. The only symbiotes in existence to have achieved this were the Agents of the Cosmos, and closer to your earthly timespan-"

"The Sym-Soldiers from S.H.I.E.L.D.," finished Drake.

"Also Drake, this little plan you have of fusing the symbiotes with these PHANTOMS is an unwise decision. There was once a symbiote known as ZZxz. It merged with an android on a planet in another galaxy, and I had no control over it anymore."

"And you wait to tell me this now?"

"I was counting on you having the SC-4 in your grasp by now."

"And what's so important about it? It was the weakest of symbiotes with its only defining traits being the high sound resistance and sonic screams."

"All symbiotes can produce a scream to attract their kind to their current location. With the SC-4 we can summon the entire planet of symbiotes to our location when the eclipse arrives. For now, I suggest retrieving that traitor of a symbiote and finding organic hosts for the symbiotes."

"I know who this Spider-Boy," muttered Drake, "or at least I'm hot on his trail. The problem is that Spider-Man is with him at every moment he shows up in the city."

"Choose one of the four symbiotes you extracted, feed one of them his DNA, and have it released to track him down and posses him and the SC-4."

"Or just let me have one of these symbiotes and I'll bring Diego to you in seconds."

Drake was startled by his son's sudden appearance. More surprised that he was holding one of the four symbiotes to be used by the Foundation as Lethal Protectors. He noticed the greyish-blue symbiote reacting to Trevor's hold on the jar.

"Trevor, these creatures are not toys. And you're not strong enough to- did you hear what my...sword was saying?"

"Ever since you found it, dad," Trevor smirked, "just didn't want to say anything about it until now."

"Your son seems eager to assist you, and RT-3 appears to be-"

"Out of the question!" Drake slammed his fist on the desk. "Trevor if you want to help I'll let you release the symbiote upon Diego while he is distracted! You will not bond with these creatures, not my child! Not until I know it is safe."

Trevor nodded and the symbiote simmered down as well.

"And Knull," Drake held the sword once again, "I believe I know a symbiote that can get the job done, and it is none of our Lethal Protectors."

"You mean the red symbiote, don't you?"

"Indeed."

"I have to decline that idea. While this red symbiote is indeed a powerful one, it is hard to control. I doubt anyone on this planet, any planet would be a perfect host for it. And it's possible that it might kill the SC-4 in the process for it is more of a parasite."

Drake sighed, "Alright, we'll use the RT-3. Then the bond between the spiders will be broken and our plan to a perfect utopia will flow without any annoying pests in our wake. I'll have Trevor bring it to the Consumer Technological Expo later in the week. For now, I'll have Octavius experiment on the symbiote and make it home in on Spider-Boy's scent. And I'll have Treece look into our other problem."

"Do you really believe that is wise?" asked the sword. "To release the RT-3 in such a crowded area."

"A crowd, a few casualties, a rogue spider, and instigators. I'm getting the social media age right son?"

"On point," He answered.

"And being blamed for stealing from my company Spider-Man will convince Spider-Boy to submit the symbiote back to me, like a good little hero. Now, go return the RT-3 to the lab Trevor."

Trevor nodded and walked out of his father's office.

"I can tell you want to help out your father... and crush this Domino Diego."

Trevor smirked and held the jar to his face, "I like do things as soon as possible Riot, but if dad wants to sick a symbiote on Diego, we'll go through with his plan...with a little change that Treece will get blamed for."

<><><> 

It's hard to do anything with distractions going on. Many students left Horizon to go home and put the finishing touches on their projects for the tech expo tomorrow. No, it wasn't another supervillain attacking. Just a fellow student being obnoxiously loud. With the occasional spitball being tossed through a straw.

"Pete," Dominic whispered.

Peter shook his head, "Just ignore him."

Another spitball. Followed by another one and- Anya snatched the straw from Ramon's mouth and tossed it in the garbage. That was better. Though Dominic was surprised Anya was putting up with him. Ramon had to partner up with Liz Allen one time back at Midtown and he flirted with her the entire time. Then he tried to plant a kiss on her lips. It ended up being her cheek, but Ramon's lips did kiss something other than her cheek those next few seconds. Knowing Anya these past few weeks let Dominic know she was a no-nonsense type of person, and if Ramon wasn't such a narcissist he would see that Anya wasn't in the mood to play around. And despite how low she was muttering in Spanish Dominic could make out "el burro" and "como fue recomendado con estos grados."

Dominic shared the same opinion. Though another thought came to him.

"Hey Pete, when did you and Flash become friends?" He asked.

"When did we become friends?" Peter repeated, "For starters Flash had a change of heart. It happened once I started tutoring him and after he passed a test to play in a home game last year, but he stopped bullying me and others from what I hear. People change, sometimes it just takes a while. Usually involves someone to show them or a life-changing experience. I think Spider-Man was—is a big influence on Flash."

"Definitely," Dominic chuckled, "he's an influence on many people. We even had a club for him at Midtown..., but it wasn't productive enough and the principal didn't like the idea of us going around town in Spider-Man masks giving leftover food to the homeless."

"Why?" asked Peter.

"Something about fundraisers and junk," Dominic muttered. "Oh, and that we're supporting the menace who blew up our school."

"Oh."

Dominic nodded, "And the press made it look like it was Spider-Man's fault the school exploded. How does a secret lab get built under a school without anyone noticing?"

Or any building for that matter, Peter mused.

"Doesn't matter though," Dominic continued. "The Bugle can say whatever they want about Spider-Man, but they are more people who are aware of his and Spider-Girl's heroics than those who read that old newspaper."

"Hey fanboy," Ramon said as shooting another spitball at Dominic, "doesn't your friend's dad work at the Bugle?"

"Yeah, and Mr. Robertson doesn't believe Spider-Man's a menace," Dominic answered. "It's just Jameson is in charge so what he says goes. That's basically business 101."

"And after saying that you don't think Jameson's gonna kick you off stage the first time he hears Spider-Man come from your mouth? That's a waste of trying to enter for the prize money."

Dominic rolled his eyes, "Maybe I'm not entering the contest just for the money. Many musicians use songs in different ways, maybe I'm trying to show New York that Spider-Man isn't a menace like the Bugle claims he is."

Peter's cellphone vibrated on the table. "I have to go right now, something important just came up. Think you can finish the project yourself?"

"Sure," Dominic smiled.

<><><> 

There were many things to find in the New York parks: flowers, ponds, critters, and people walking around. Some of these people were without homes and preferred that way of life. Maybe it was the feeling of being free, or just wanting to see the world without a destination in sight. Gwen would come during her sample collecting and chat with some of the people, sometimes feed the birds with them. However, something else was going on in the park today.

"You're in your Ghost-Spider suit," Spider-Man said as he landed on the rooftop next to her, "this isn't just your daily stroll through the park."

Ghost-Spider shook her head and guided Spider-Man to a white van. People in armor were forcing the homeless into the back of the vehicle. Two specific people caught Spidey's eye.

"That's the guy Spider-Boy fought at the library. And... is that Captain America?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Of course I'm kidding. The costume doesn't even come close to the real Captain America's. Let's see what the deal is."

The two spiders leaped from the building and swung toward the park. The duo landed on the truck the homeless were being forced into. Firearm and this Captain America impersonator hadn't noticed them yet.

"Still can't believe Drake rehired you after losing to that Spider-Kid," Spider-Man and Ghost-Spider leaned in when the Captain America impersonator mentioned Drake. "We were trained by the legendary mercenary Taskmaster himself. Losing to some kid like that is humiliating."

"I lost to him on purpose U.S. Agent."  Firearm crossed his arms and scoffed at the idea of losing to that Spider-Boy with his skill set. "Drake just wanted him to feel confident, give him an inflated ego. Too bad that kid is loyal to Spider-Man like a dang puppy. Drake's gonna have a hard time trying to capture for the Life Foundation if he's around that Spider-Man so much."

"I wonder if that Spider-Boy is his son or something," U.S. Agent chuckled at the idea, "I've seen to female spiders in the news. Wonder which one of them bit his head off."

"Gosh, they are starting these jokes."

Startled, Firearm and U.S. Agent jumped around and looked at the top of the van to see Spider-Man and Ghost-Spider. The two were unaware that the rest of the homeless people in line were running away.

"None of us are blood-related," Spider-Man said as he jumped off the van, "each of us just has spider-like abilities, but we're not mother-daughter, father-sons. Just think of us as a team. The Warriors of the Web."

"Warriors of The Web?" asked Ghost-Spider.

Spider-Man just shrugged his shoulder and turned back to his adversaries, "And I'm glad Spider-Boy isn't overconfident or has a big ego. Now, how about the two of you tell us why Drake is interested in him and these homeless people. He's been making my tendrils itch for these past few weeks."

"Sure it isn't the heat from my plasma fists?" Firearm asked as he took aim for Spider-Man.

"Ghost-" Spider-Man jumped out of the way as Firearm tried to blast him.

"Already on it!" Ghost-Spider pride the doors open and the homeless people took off.

U.S. Agent approached her, smiling, "Ghost-Spider huh? What are you going to do? Phase through me and make my, skin crawl? Give a little tingly feeling?"

"You're already impersonating an Avenger and war veteran, do you want to go jail for life?" Ghost-Spider ran toward U.S. Agent and tried to kick him.

Like the real Captain, he had a shield. It wasn't vibranium, some kind of energy shield. Not plasma, almost like a hologram.

"Couldn't afford vibranium?" Ghost-Spider webbed the Shield and tried to yank it.

U.S. Agent pulled on it and flipped her off the van. He jumped off and attempted to slam the shield on her skull, but she rolled out of the way.

"Who needs vibranium when this gadget works like a charm? No need to worry about it breaking, which means I have unlimited ammo!"

U.S. Agent shot the disk multiple times as a projectile. Ghost-Spider dodged three shots, noticing that the disks sliced through some trees. As U.S. Agent threw his punches, she had to admit that he was copying Captain America well, from footage she's seen of him. If this was the real Captain, she'd be outclassed.

However, this isn't the real Captain America. Ghost-Spider noticed a device on Agent's wrist. She let him get close enough, and took a blow to tap one of Spider-Man's electro-disks on the device. The agent tried to create another shield, but his device only sparked electricity.

"What's wrong with my tech?" The agent kept tapping the device until it started burning.

"If you're going to masquerade as Captain America," Ghost-Spider used her webbing to launch herself, and kick U.S. Agent into the back of the van, webbing him to the back wall as well, "you should that he doesn't rely on tech as much as the other Avengers."

At the same time, Spider-Man tossed Firearm into the back of the van.

"Okay firefly and Captain America," Spider-Man made air quotes, "what's going on with the Life Foundation, and why is Drake so interested in Spider-Boy?"

Firearm scoffed, "Because your friend is a thief, that's why. Stole the goo right from our employer."

"No he isn't," said Spider-Man. "Whatever Drake believes he stole, he didn't steal it from the Life Foundation. He came across it."

"Doesn't matter Spider-Man," U.S. Agent smirked, "when someone crosses Drake, he doesn't just let them walk away. He won't let anyone get in the way of his plan for a perfect world, the next step in evolution for men."

"Next step in evolution?" asked Ghost-Spider.

"Ever heard of men growing wings when the next flood arrives?" asked Firearm, "Let's just say something similar is upon us, and the powers of your Spider-Son is what Drake hopes to accomplish, and then some. And in his world, the likes of you and the Avengers won't be called heroes anymore."

"What are you saying? What is he-" Spider-Man gagged as a smoke bomb went off from above.

Once it cleared Firearm, U.S. Agent, and the van had vanished from the area.

"Don't worry, I placed a tracer on the van," as soon as Spider-Man pulled up the map on his web-shooter, the key symbolizing the tracer disappeared. "And now we can worry."

"What could Carlton Drake want with homeless people from Flushing Meadows?" asked Ghost-Spider.

"Experiments," the two spiders turned around to see a few of the people they rescued.

"Experiments?" repeated Spider-Man.

An elderly man approached the duo, "Those two men said that their boss wanted us. Said that we're all just parasites, and he was going to make it show on the outside."

Spider-Man and Ghost-Spider looked at one another. Both of them didn't like the sound of whatever was going to happen to these people, anyone that Firearm and U.S. Agent probably rounded up before they arrived to do anything. These people couldn't stay in the park in case those two came back.

"I think I know a much safer place for you folks, in case those two guys decide to make a round trip," Spider-Man motioned for them to follow him and Ghost-Spider.

"They have the best pancakes too," added Ghost-Spider.

"Wheat cakes," Spider-Man corrected, "Wheat cakes."

<><><> 

Just as Firearm and U.S. Agent have their weapons, Treece is taller and more muscular than Carlton Drake. However, Drake is...like a snake. Like the venom in those reptiles, he'll get you when you least expect it for treachery.

And sometimes failure.

"Now how is it that two students of Taskmaster, a man who has the ability to mimic any skill he sees in a matter of seconds, fail to capture street urchins in some park?"

Firearm pushed U.S. Agent forward. He gulped and dropped to one knee before speaking, "It was Spider-Man sir, and his Spider-Woman partner. I guess they just happened to be swinging on by and-"

"Played you and Firearm like common thieves," Drake held his sword on U.S. Agent's shoulder, near the throat. "The two of you leave, and tell your Jury that they better not expect any more bale money from their anonymous baler."

The two left the research laboratory, leaving only Treece and Drake. Drake motioned for Treece to follow him to the Symbiote Vault. Stuff like this would scare most people half to death. Not Treece, not the people working here, definitely not Otto Octavius, and most definitely not Drake.

"Otto, is the RT-3 ready for that... whatever expo being held tomorrow?" asked Drake.

"Indeed it is Carlton," Otto handed him the jar with the blueish-grey symbiote. "These creatures are more interesting in each study. While the RT-3 didn't react to Spider-Boy's blood, the red symbiote thrashed around like it was begging for more."

Drake rubbed his chin, "You don't say..., no, we'll continue with RT-3 as planned. We need a sane symbiote to drag Spider-Boy back to us.  We let the red one go, and it'll be like letting a mentally unstable person wield a gun or worse."

"Understood," said Otto.

With that Drake took the RT-3 with himself and motioned Treece to follow him so they could discuss plans. When they were gone, Otto uncovered two symbiotes he kept to himself.

"While I promised Drake I wouldn't experiment on his symbiotes, he never said I couldn't take any samples for myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A time skip. I've noticed they're used a lot in novels.
> 
> I think a month is a good amount of time for Spider-Boy to get the hang of his powers and techniques. And with his love of music I decided to throw in a quick nod to Into the Spider-Verse with his mentioned fighting style. The mentioning of Gwen being into ballet is from Into The Spider-Verse too, but the idea of her using any form of dance in her fighting-style came from the episode "Party Animals". 
> 
> Firearm returns and he brings along a new friend. U.S. Agent wasn't part of the original group Firearm is from, The Jury, but I wanted someone different than just another person in armor. Because all of them were just men and women in bootleg Iron Man armor.
> 
> The bit with Black Cat was an interlude I was writing, but I decided to go ahead and continue with the main story because of life. It's an excuse and, yet it's not an excuse. The event is referenced later due to what happened during Spider-Man, Spider-Boy, and Spider-Girls fight with Black Cat and her gang. Think of it as getting the chance to work with someone you admire, you try to hard to impress them. And the interlude after that was going to have Spider-Boy and Ghost-Spider bond in a brother-sister relationship.
> 
> Once again sorry for the long wait, school and work are taking away from my editing time. I have a break this week so I'll try to get the next chapter out next week. Thank you again for reading my story and any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
